School of Panem
by Catchingfire1714
Summary: katniss is going to a new school with her brother and sister, Gale and Prim. she leaves her other brother, Marvel, and is a little sad to leave him. she meets someone, who have known eachother for a while. will a relationship form? will she be able to keep promises made. read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**yellow! this idea is inspired by the most amazing fanfictioner out there, mellarkfan121. she has a similar story going on so dont pm me or leave a review saying 'you stole her idea'. i will ignore it. lovers and haters are welcome. but haters dont review. oh read mellarkfan121s stories. two are PJO and the other is as i sad a HG fanfic. i might do quote of the day, sooooo yeah. enjoy, or not...**

* * *

_I'm a lover,_

_not a fighter,_

_but ill fight for what i love._

* * *

Katniss POV

oh gosh im nervous for this new school Prim and i are going to. School of Panem. Prim is totally psyched about it. i went to bed like 2 hours early because i knew that i would be up longer than usual because of nerves. i dragg myself out of bed, and take a shower. i dress in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a forest green t-shirt. i walk down stairs to eat breakfast with my sister. we have to leave soon, so i just make my self some Coco Puffs.

"are you coocoo for coco puffs, katniss?" my little sister prim asks. she is 13 and has beautiful, blonde, wavy, hair. she has pale creamy white skin. we are the exact oppisite. i have black strait hair, am very average in the looks department, and i have a deep olive skin tone. so does my brother. Gale. my twin brother. only diference between us is that is like a mountain. 6' feet tall and 210 pounds of pure Gale. my oldest brother, Marvel is a mix between me and prim. or my mom and dad. he has brown hair and blue eyes. he is lean, and tall. he is 20, and getting married next July. to his wife Glimmer. gale and i are second oldest. we are both 17. prim is the youngest, 13.

"yes prim, totally prim. totally coocoo for cocoa puffs," i reply finishing them.

"awww katniss you finally admitted your crazy. the first step is admitting it," marvel says patting me on the head.

"not what i meant marvie, and you know it. besides we all know that you are the crazy one," i say sitting on the couch.

"yeah marvelous, youre the crazy one," gale says coming down stairs. geez took him long enough.

"geex Gale what took you so long. it doesnt even take glimmer or prim that long to get ready," i say teasingly.

"oh you know that this," he getues to his face, "doesnt come naturally."

"you sound like Finnick when you say that," prim says joining me on the couch.

"yeah, you do a little," i say. Finnick is gales best friend. he is all about looks. his girlfriend annie always is getting on him about how he rants on how 'gorgeous' he is. it is pretty funny.

"hey! ill take that as a compliment!" he says grabbing a banana.

"only you would," i tease.

"are you three ready?" mom says coming downstairs.

"yeah," we chorus.

"good because we are leaving in 5 minutes," dad says.

"okay," prim says jumping up and running up to her room to grab her stuff.

"i guess i should go get my stuff too," i say getting up and also going to my room. i grab my two suit cases, and back pack downstairs and walk outside with them. i put them in the back of our van. i sit in the right middle seat. gale is to my left with prim in the back. when mom and dad get in we start to leave.

"by marvelous ill miss you! prim says.

"i miss you too marvie. MERECAT!** (merecat is what i say when i want someone to come here. therefore i put it in there. if you havr read my other FF CCF you would know that i base katniss and clove on myself.) **i need a hug!" i scream at him. he grunts and walks over to me.

"i know you will miss me. we all know glimmer willmiss prim and i. gimme a hug marvie," i whine.

"okay fine ill give you a hug. yeah i know glimmer will probably be all teary then find a new make-up compact, and be all fine again." he gives me a hug through the window, and kisses my forehead.

"marvelous, i want a hug too," prim also whines.

"okay fine, but im not giving one to you gale."

"no dude i dont want one. a hug from my older brother, nuh-uh!" gale says jokingly.

"buckle up, we got to get going," dad urges. prim and i sigh.

"bye guys. i will miss you too primmie and kitty. have a blast. i did once upon a time. you might even, if your lucky, still hear my name around. _Marvel everdeen the fantastic!" _ he says stepping back from the car and walking back inside. i dont know what i wil do with out Marvel. he was the one i went to with my problems. just then i get a text. i take my phone out of my back pocket and read the text.

**you better call me everynight. i still want to hear that youre okay.**

**-Marvie.**

i smile and reply.

**you know i will marvie.**

**-kitty**

i lock my phone and set in my lap. i see that we already left. i hope that my roomate is okay. i wonder if it will be Clove or Madge. i hope it is. what if i have them both. i wonder if i wil make any new friends. i hope so. i hope prim gets along fine. i wont see her much because she is in a gifferent grade than i. hopefully her roomates are nice too. i hope marvel will be okay with mom and dad. im so happy for marvel and glimmer. i have alway shipped Glarvel. he hated me saying that to him. i get another text and look at my phone. its from Clove

**im at my dorm. you take forever hurry up and get here. i need to know if we are gonna share a room. it is only two people to a room btw. oh and it is HUGE! cant wait to see you.**

**-4leafclover**

**cool. i will be there in a few mintues. be patient woman!**

**-kitty-Kat**

i again lock my phone, and i see tha my parents are trying to find a parking spot.

"i cant find parking spot, so im just going to drop you off in the front okay?" ather asks. we say okay. he drops us off, and we says our good-byes. i get out and grab my bags and walk into the office. i wait for my sibllings to get here beforei sign in. while i wait, i take in my surroundings. the walls are hot pink with mahagony panneling. the huge desk inthe middle of the room is also mahagony, with hot pink evrything else. i hear gale come in and say.

"holy cow!" he squints his eyes.

"ahhh you are?" the lady at the front desk asks. she has a crazy pink wig on, withpink make-up and pink clothes.

"the everdeens," we say in unison.

"okay everdeen, everdeen, everdeen, ever- aha here we are! okay catnip-"

"its katniss ma'am" i cut her off. only one person in the world calls me catnip, and is allowed to, and that is Gale.

"okay, and Gale and Primrose?" she asks

"yes were are them," i say.

"great! well here are you room numbers. you will get schedules next week. then school starts the week after that. we expect you to get suppiels at the Staples we have here on campus." she sasy handing us each a paper.

"okay thanks." gale and prim go there separate ways to find there dorms also. i find the building, and i look on the paper for the floor.

_building 4_

_floor 6_

_room 611_

okay floor 6. walk to the elevator, and press the _6 _button. i get off on the floor and walk down th hall to find the room. i find my rom, and before i open it i wish for it to be clove. i open the door, and see...


	2. Chapter 2

**YELLOW! so last night i had like 3 quotes in my mind, woke up and for got em. so i after i was done typing CCF i was sitting in my room trying to remember what they were. i remembered one, so yeah. also thanks for the reviews. earlier i was seeing where i had left off and i had seen 3 reviews and 1 favorite. i was like 'WHAT THE HECK!' no followers? then i looked at the people who reviewed, and realized the had followed** _me_** so they didnt need to follow the story. but yeah when i saw it i was like WHAT! i want to know what your guys favorite colors are leave one in the review if you would please. enjoy... or not**

* * *

_Sing like no one listening_

_dance like no one is watching_

_Dream like you'll live forever_

_Live like you'll die tomorrow_

* * *

Foxfaces POV

i hear the door open and close. i turn around to see a girl. _whew! _ i really didn't want a boy, that would be awkward. next thing i can tell is that she has...

Finnicks POV

i drop off my sister, Finch, (but everyone calls her Foxface) at her building and go to mine. i find the building, floor, and room. _great!_ im the first one here. I take the bed closest to the window. i put my suit case on my bed and walk over to one of the doors hoping to find the bathroom. its a closet. I open another door and it is the bathroom. as i close the door i hear the front door open and close.

"hello?" i hear a masculine voice.

"just sec, in the bathroom." i finish my buisness and walk out to see...

Cato's POV

i get out of the car with my brother for this school. i grab my bags and say good-bye to mom, dad, rylee, and cailee, our twin sisters. Rylee and Cailee are 12 and are going to go here next year. peeta says bye too, and we head off to the office. i better not get a room with Peeta. nothing against him, but hes my brother, who wants to spend the year in a dorm with their brother. that is what home is for. we get a little speech. i dont really listen, but is is something about staples. peeta and i are in different buildings, thank goodness! i find the door and open to see a man.

"sup, im Cato," i extend my hand. he shakes it.

"hi, im..."

Peetas POV

i walk into my room. it is on the top floor. i have a beautiful view from the window. good thing i brough my paints. it looks like i have this room to my self. there is only one bed in here. i grab the biggest suit case. and take out my art supplies. my easel, box full of paints and brushes, and canvases. i order them my the window. i open my other large suit case and put my clothes in the closet. after i have evrything unpacked and set out, i take in my surroundings. the walls are a pale blue, with a creamy beige carpet. i sit on the bed, and take a deep breath. _this will be nice year_. i think.

Marvels POV

i was trying to put on the big-brother-im-not-gonna-cry-about-anything-because-im-tough attitude, but as soonas the car left i was in tears. mom and dad we going to be gone for just as long as katniis,gale, and prim. they were going across the country for some busniness meeting. Glimmer wasnt going to be back until next month because of her modeling thing in tokyo. i sit on the front steps of the house with my head inmy hands letting the tears fall freely. i am really going to miss katniss, she was my rock. she came to me with everything, and me her. what am i going to do without my little kitty. _i miss you Kitty more than you know. _

**well here is chapter 2 of SOP. i promise i WILL get another chapter out today, so you wont die from anticipation of not knowing who is roomates with who. one moore thing before i let you go. i was literally getting a little misty eyed at the end. buh-bye Until next time...**

**~catchingfire1714 **


	3. Chapter 3

**CONGRATS REDHEADEDGODESS! the only one who said orange! you reward is character in the story. PM me the deets**. **because i was mean earlier, i am writing who has who for roomates. your lucky im not waiting until tomorrow to do it. besides you all still love me, i mean who doesnt! JUST KIDDING! im gonna do another quote because i like this one too. enojoy, or not.**

* * *

_Laugh as much as you breath_

_and love as long as you live_

* * *

Foxface's POV

...she has beautiful blonde hair. i have always wanted blonde hair like hers. alas i have firey red corkscrews. how i got em are a mystery. mybrother has copper, i have red, RED! then the corkscrews imean come ON! no one in our whole entire family has corkscrews. her long wavy blonde hair stops a little past her shoulders.

"hiya! im Primrose, but everyone calls me Prim," she introduces.

"hi, im Finch, but everyone calls me Foxface."

Prims POV

i can tell why everyone calls her Foxface. her fire red hair, and foxy like features allow her to resemble a fox.

"i LOVE your hair," we say at the same time. we both blush.

"ive always wanted blonde normal hair, not this lions mane," she says playing with one of her corkscrews.

"ive always wanted corkscrews," i say. i take the bed she didnt and start to unpack.

Finnicks POV

...i walk out and see Gale.

"GALE! SO NICE TO SEE YOU!" I yell giving him one of those man hug things **(anybody know what those are actually called?) **

"OH MY GOSH FINNICK HOWS IT BEEN?"

"oh ya know the usual. hangin with Ann and stuff."

"speaking of Annie how i she?"

"oh she is great."

"thats nice to hear."

"how are kat, prim, and marvel?"

"marvel getting married next july, and katniss and prim are fine."

"good for marvel, to glimmer?"

"yeah."

"wow, how old id he now?"

"20."

"well im starved you want to go get some food at on of the resturants on campus?"

"sure."

"k, lets go."

Cato's POV

"hi im Thresh."

"coolio." thresh reminds me alot of my self. he his quite tall, muscular, the only thing that is really different between us physically is that he has a very deep brown skin town. i have slightly tanned, white skin.

"so where are you from thresh?" i ask.

"alabama."

"cool.

"what about you cato, where are you from?"

"utah."

"cool."

"how old are you?"

"18, you"

"18."

"are you hungry, cause i am. we could go find some food around here."

"yeah sure." we walk out of the building to find some food.

Cloves POV

the door opens and...

Glimmers POV

i feel really bad about leaving marvel alone at home. katniss left, nowi know he is going to be really upset. Katniss was always his favorite, but he would never admit it. i bet she know more about him than i do, and i know EVERYTHING about him. he told me that his parents are gone for a meeting across the country. maybe i should call him. after i walk the catwalk, and all my outfits i was chosen to wear are finished, i walk to the bathroom and whip out my phone to call him. i dial his number and it rings a few times. then he answers

"hey glim i thought you were modeling." he sound slike he was crying

"i was, i just finished a part, but i only have a little while untili have to go again, i wanted to talk to you. are you alright marvel."

"yeah im fine *sniff* why wouldnt i be?" he acts like i dont know.

"marvel, i know you miss katniss."

"what! why would you *sniff* say that?!" gosh why cant he just let it out.

"because marvel i know you, you miss katniss, your little Kitty." at the last word, he breaks down into heart-wrenching sobs

"i-i-i-i-i d-d-d-dooo b-b-but sh-sh-she left-t-t-t. i misssss h-her s-s-s-s-s-s-sooo much-ch!" my heart breaks.

"its okay marvel she be back in no time.. you know she will call you every night. you know she cant live without you."

"y-y-yeah i-i-i know."

"then dont fret. i got to go. i love you marvel."

"i love you glimmer see next month." wit that he hangs up prbably to continue crying. i am going to ask if i can leave early to see marvel.

Marvels POV

i hang up the phone and set it next to me and continue to sob loudly. by this time im inside though, so no one can hear me. i really miss katniss and she hasnt even been gone a full day. i walk to my bed room, and lay down. still crying i fall into a dreamless sleep.

Katniss POV

i open the door to **(do you really want to know who is her room mate. i bet you do, but you are gonna have to wait a bit longer BWAHAHAHAHAHAAH!)**

Glimmers POV

i walk out of the bathroom and over to my manager.

"Flavius, i need to ask you something important."

"yes dear what is it?"

"can i go home early. marvel is home without katniss, i NEED to go back home." he knows about marvel and katniss and their relationship. Flavius has been there for some birthday parties, and plus he is like my katniss, i tell him EVERYTHING.

"oh yes honey! tell marvel i said hi," he says putting on another coat of his signiture purple lipstick. i give hima hug

"thank you Flavius" i run to get my stuff and hurry to the air port.

**should i make you wait longer to know. you guys dont know who cloves, katniss, or madges roomates are. i should make you guys wait longer, but becuae im ina good mood i will allow you know.**

Katniss POV

i open the door and see clove!

"EEP!"

Annie POV

i walk into my dorm and see madge setting up her room.

"oh Madgey-Poo!" she turns around and squels.

**there you go. oh and sorryif most of this is in one paragraph. i dont know what is up with it. it was being dumb. so RHG PM the details for your character, so i can put it in here tomorrow! until nex time.**

**~catchingfire1714**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI. i really am in a sad mood. my friend just told me that she doesnt like me as much because of my friends. my friends are just like me. spontanous spunky funny and insecure. i need some reviews to make me feel a bit better. oh and sory for the short ness almost time for bed,it a school night.**

Glimmers POV

i run out to the limo i had called. i tell him go to my house and step on it. he does as i ask, and i get there in 5 minutes. i grab my bags, just leave them on the porch. i run into the house to find emptiness. i walk around until i open his bedroom. his roomis pitch black with a little bump in the middle of the bed. i throw the covers off the bed only to see a heart-breaking sight. marvel in ina ball shaking uncontrollably. his eyes are red and puffy. his skin is pale and he looks kinnier than ususal. it has only been a day since she left. what caused him this. he snaps his eys open.

"w-w-w-what-t-t ar-r-re y-y-y-ou d-d-doing h-h-h-here?" he questions sitting up a bit.

"i thought you would be happier when you saw me, but im here because i know you were going to something like this now that katniss is gone. youre all alone marvel, what happend, why are you huddeled in bed. have yo not eaten?" i ask i tak ehi cold hands and lead him to the living room. i sit him down on the couch. i walk into the kitchen and make marvel favorite food. a peanut-butter sandwich. no one in the Everdeen Family likes Jelly.i bring it out to him. he takes itt in his hands and taks a small bite.

"she never called," he whispered, new tears rolling down his cheeks. _oh gosh no. she didnt call him._ i need to give that girl a call. i get of the couch and storm over to the house ohone and dial Katniss phone. it goes straight to voice mail. i decide to call Gale.

"Hello?" he answers

"Gale?"

"yeah, Glimmer?"

"yeah do you know where Katniss is?"

"yeah she is here," i can hear him call her name.

"hello?"

"katniss please explain to me why you didnt call your brother. he was in his bed all white and shaky. he waited for you to callhim. he has been crying since you left! why didnt you call him!?"

"oh wel, you see..."


	5. Chapter 5

**YELLOW. I HAD A CHAPTER ALL DONE, AND IT WAS LONG AND AWESOME, BUT THE COMPUTER DIDNT SAVE IT. SO I WILL WRITE IT TOMORROW AND CCF. IM VERY SORRY. AND VERY MAD!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YELLOW! sorry i wasnt able to write yesterday or the day before, my cousin was here and we were hanging out. i am very sorry. and no chapter for CCF because i only have 9 reviews *tear* and i know that some of you who read CCF like that story. i hope to get 5 reviews for this story please cause i know you love me. i mean who doesnt. JUST KIDDING! there are quite a few peoplw who dont like me. so yeah**

_fall in love or fall in hate_

_get inspired or be depressed _

_ace a test or flunk a class_

_make war or make art_

_speak the truth or tell a lie_

_dance on a table or sit in the corner_

_life is a divine chaos_

_embrace it_

_forgive yourself_

_breathe_

_and enjoy the road..._

**(ps that sounded like something Peeta would say. the book peeta. so is the next quote for the next chapter. its actually abo- NO! im not going to tell you BWAHAHAHAAH! EVILNESS!)**

Katniss POV

i see clove, and give her a giant bear hug.

"OH MY GOSH IM SO GLAD YOUR MY ROOMATE!" she yells.

"yeah me too,"

"oh and guess what!"

"hmm," i say putting my suitcase on the bed and putting clothes away.

"peeta and cato are here." i drop the shirt i had in my hand and turned to face her.

"are you serious?"

"nooo im joking. WHY WOULD I LIE ANOUT THE MELLARKS BEING HERE!" she screams.

"oh my gosh" the mellarks are by far the hottest guys in the world. Cato and Peeta Mellark are Panem Highs heart-throbs. All the girls throw themselves at them. they are to modest to notice. **(i used that word right, right?) **them being all self conscious and stuff. they dont see it. Cato and Peeta were nothing special to us, until that one day. that day they saved our lives. clove and i were probably only 12 or 13. a drunk driver was barreling down the road, clove and i were casually stroling down the road when he overturned the corner and started heading for us. we didnt see the car, and the next thing we new we were being pushed out of the way and crahing to the ground. peeta there lie peeta and cato on the ground, their once perfect bodies now mangled and covered with blood. i had come out with a few bruises and scrapes and my left leg broken, and clove the same except her right leg. i was really dizzy, and clove looked dizzy also. the last thing i saw was Peeta and Cato's mother coming out and screaming. the next timg i saw was a white room and a really annoying beeping. i looked to my left and saw peeta with a lot of machines hooked up to him, and lots of bandeges. i look to my left to see clove. her eyes are open and she looks at me.

"is cato next to you?" i ask.

"yeah he looks really bad."

"i wonder why they pushed us out of the way?"

"i dont know. i really dont."

"me either. i wonder when we will be able to go home?"

"i dont know, but earlier than them."

the mellarks saved our lives. we will never be able to repay them. we are 17 now and we havent ever talked to them. this conversation still comes up. i still wonder why they pushed us. well cato mightve convince peeta to save me so he could save clove. clove is the most beautiful woman you will ever see. her porcelin white skin, her freckles across the bridge of her nose, and her long silky raven black hair, and her dark green eyes with hints of brown and grey in them. i have brownish black hair, dull gray eyes, and olive skin. nothing special. butif you told clove she was beautiful she would whip out one of her hidden knifes and throw it at you with dead accuarcy.

"yeah the mellarks are here, maybe we will have classes together." clove says

"yeah, maybe we can finally thank them." i say putting away the rest of my clothes.

"yeah if we even have a chance to even speak to them, it would be weird, dont you think. i do. yeah lets just go up to him and be like, 'hey um you remember that one day 4 years ago when yo almost killed yourselves to save us? well thanks!'"

"no i didnt say that. maybe if we can maybe become friends wi-"

"HA! yeah we are toally going to be best buds with the most untouchable guys in the entire school. yeah right. they probably dont even remember us."

" yeah probably not. im hungry lets go get something to eat." i say getting up and rubbing my stomach in a circular motion.

"yeah me too." we leave the room, and i feel as though i am missing something. Clove and i walk down the hall ways and make our way to the food court area thing.

Peeta's POV

i walk out of my room, and decide to get some food. in line i can see Katniss and Clove about 20 meters away in line for something else. my heart starts to pound, then i see Cato and some other guy. must be his roommate. i wave at him, and we waves back and points to me. the guy next to him nods his head and they make their way over to me.

"hey bro, whats up. who is your roommate?" he asks getting in line with me.

"sup. nothing much actually. and i have a room all to myself. its kinda lonely."

"oh thats cool, but sad at the same time, i know you company. this is my roommate, Thresh." he gestures to the guys next to him. i extend my hand out to him for him to shake. he grabs my hand and shakes it.

"nice to meet you,..." he holds out the word you signiling me to express my name.

"Peeta."

"nice to meet you Peeta." cato all of a sudden turns really pale. he is looking over my shoulder. i bet he is looking at Katniss and Clove. remembering that day. that day we risked our lives to save the ones we loved. we could never talk to them. we were both way to shy. Cato isnt as shy as he was when he was 13 but he is still shy. if possible i think i am even more. cato looks away and faces forward, ordering food. he stands off to the side waiting for his food. i get order mine and stand next to him.

"they are here." he absent mindedly says.

"yeah i know."

"what are we going to do?"

"i dont know."

"what are you guys talking about?" thresh asks.

"nothing." we say in unison.

"uh, okay." he says suspiciously. i grab my food and Cato grabs his. we find a table and sit down and begin to eat. Cato and I have a perfect view to see Katniss and Clove. they are laughing. _katniss laugh is so adorable. _no peeta, no. i scold my self. cato hasnt even touched hi food he just looks forward. i snap my fingers infront of his face. he blinks twice and starts to eat his food.

"so Peeta is Cato okay? i mean i have to spend a whole year with him in a room." thresh asks jokingly. Cato laughs.

"yeah he's cool. he can be a little crazy at times, but not to crazy. thankfully." i say with a smile. we all laugh. i can see katniss and clove looking at us. they quickly look away when they see me looking at them. i just keep looking. cato is too. thresh just gives us funny looks. he waces his hands infront of our faces.

"yeah?" i ask

"oh noth- FINNICK ODAIR GET YO BUTT OVER HERE!" thresh yells. i see a guy with bronze hair and bright sea green eyes. and i see Gale.

"OH MY GOSH THRESH!" the finnick guy yells running over to us. gale follows behind him.

"sup man?" thresh asks him standing up doing that handshake hug thing **(i still dont know what it is called!)**.

"oh nothing much. oh and this is my roommate Gale Everdeen. he points to gale and he waves.

"sup?" gale asks.

"this is Cato and his brother Peeta. Cato is my roommate." thresh says.

"hi."

"wait Peeta and Cato Mellark?" Gale asks.

"yeah." i say

"the two who pushed my sis and her friend outta the way of the drunk driver, peeta and cato?" he asks squinting his eyes.

"yeah." cato and i sit in unison.

"oh my god thank you!" gale yells.

"yeah." we say.

"is that all you to can say." he says scanning the court. " KATNISS, CLOVE COME HERE!" he yells cupping his hands around his mouth. they look over at him. he waves them over. they shake their heads and start to walk over here. my heart starts to beat faster again.

"they probabaly dont remember us, it'll be okay." Cato whispers close to my ear.

"hey Gale whats up? Finnick?oh god call the police Finnick Odair is here!" katniss says giving finnick a hug.

"sup squirt?" she gives him a _really finnick?_ look.

"oh nothin much. just trying not to kill Glae because he is so annoying. and before i came here i was helping Marvel and Glimmer with their wedding planning." Gale fakes a hurtful expression.

"hey Kat, thats not nice." Gale says in a little kid voice. katniss rolls her eyes dramatically.

"yeah i heard that old Marv was getting married." Finnick says. they keep up a conversation. cato and i just sit there awkwardly. thresh joined the conversation when finnick started talking about swimming competions.

"OH I FORGOT! i asked you guys to come over here because i wanted you to meet Peeta and Cato." Glae says slapping his forehead.

"yeah we know who they are" clove and Katniss asy at the same time. woah that was creepy.

"Woah that was creepy." finnicks says voicing my thoughts. katniss and clove turn their heads at the same time to give finnick a glare. now im glad i didnt say anything.

"how?" Gale asks.

"Duh! Cato and Peeta are the most sought after boys in the whole school. all the girls practically throw themselves at you two. this girl named Brianna, she just about stalks you. she used to be our friend. then her antics go tto creepy, so we kinda stopped hanging out. oh and cato dont even get me started on cato. this girl Hailey, she like is in love with you. he locker is filled with pictures of you. i know this because her locker is to the right of mine. she like stares you down all the time, it is really creepy. you guy dont see it though. the people in the entire school besides some of the boys, the male teachers, and us rant on about how 'sexy' you guys are. yeah we know who you guys are. everyone does." clove says with her arms crossed. i blush most of the time and i see cato looking down with blush upon his face too. _see peets i told you she doesnt like you!_ i tell myself in my head.

Cato's POV

do i really have a stalker? and peeta too? thats weird i never see them. the female teacher like us?! thats kinda gross. wow, i never new any of this. i dont think peeta knew either judging the blush on his face. i cant say anything though, i can feel my face hot too.

"a-are you sure?" i ask. they nod at the same time.

"i-i dont believe you." peeta says. they grunt in fustration.

"whatever dont believe us then." Katniss says.

"okay that was wierd." finnck says.

"yeah i agree." Gale says

"yeah me too." thresh also says.

"anywyas, these are the guys who had sa-" Gale starts,

"yeah we know. we want to thank you." they say at the same time.

"yeah, if you didnt save us we would have died, because of how small we were then. we havent had a day where we havent thought about it. we really wanted to thank you, but you were in the hospital longer than us, and we weret really sure how to thank you. one day we did go to the hospital and apologize though. it was our fault you guys almost got ki-" katniss gets interupted by Cato and me.

"no it wasnt your fault." we chorus.

"but it was. if we were watching where we were going, you guys wouldnt have saved us and alomost killed yourselves." clove counters.

"we couldve let the truck hit you. it was our choice to push you guys out of the way, and let it hit us instead." i counter back.

"why did you."

"why did we what?"

"why did you push us out of the way?"

"oh...well...you see...uhmm..." Cato stutters. i have always been the better one with words.

"yeahhh," clove urges.

"i dont think you really wan to know." i say

"uh yeah we do." the say together.

"i dont think you do. you will freak out and hate us, and run away." i say.

"i doubt it. i promise we wont run away screaming." Katniss says

"okay fine, you will regret this, but the reason we pushed you guys out of the way, was beccause..."

Katniss POV *rewind to before Gale called them over*

clove and i were dicussing Cato and Peeta.

"im not sure what to think about Cato. i think i like him, or is it love. is it nothing at all?" clove says fast.

"i dont know what i think about Peeta either. i have the same problem as you. im not sure if it is love, like, or nothing at all." i say

"gosh this is irratating!" clove says while putting her hand in her hands.

"yeah i agr- KATNISS CLOVE COME HERE!" my very annoying brother calls. i wish he were like Marvel. OH MARVEL! i wonder he is doing. i will call him when we get back to the room. Clove will understand. we shake our heads and get up. i throw away our trash.

Catos POV *back to where peeta is confesing.*

oh my gosh is peeta going to tell? oh my gosh he is.

"...because..."

**BWAHAHAAHAHA! im ending it there. but if you actually read the sory you will know what he is going to say. i am going to try to get another chapter up, but no promises because i have to go over to a friends house for a science project. and i bet you r wondering how i am posting this during school hours. becuase i am a super hero and can be in two places at once. no becasuse the is no school yesterday or today. so yeah. and the friend i am going to go over for the science project, im spending the night there. and we might go to Spot On Yogurt. (its a plave with frozen yogurt) im sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. please review as i said above, i expect 5 reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hiya me peeps! or whatever you want to be called. i relize now, well not **_now_**, that i have been getting reviews saying my grammar and spelling is horrible, so if anyone is a beta out there and wants to help me bee good at this, and is able to walk me through the process, i would love for you to help me make this story good. of that note, there was a review from a Guest, and he/she was like, and i quote, "**I don't stalk people! U did that on purpose didn't you!? Huh? HUH? lol Great chapter! Hope you do well on your proect! Update ASAP! :3" **and i think i might know who it is, but im not sure, so if it was you please tell me. and i dont think you do stalk, and i didnt do it on purpose unless you are who i think you are, then yes i did do it on purpose. so i am very sorry for not updating yesterday. the project took longer than i thought. and we are still not done. UGH! but yeah . i;m also sorry for the long A/N. you probably dont even read this anyways.**

_Life is a great;_

_big canvas,_

_and should throw all the paint,_

_you can on it._

_**(another thing peeta would definatly say. ooh i might just have to make a chapter where he does. is that a good idea?)**_

Katniss POV

"...because, i really dont think i should tell you guys." peeta chickens out.

"UGH! just tell us!" clove yells.

"fine, we kinda maybe loved you, and kinda maybe still do." peeta says looking straight into my eyes.

Prim's POV

i finish putting my clothes away and sit on one of the bean bags. it is the blue one, my favorite color. Foxface sits in the orangish yellowish one. i guess it is kinda amber looking.

"ya know this is my favorite color?" she says. i wonder if the people here knew this, or it was just a coincidence.

"mine just happens to be the bean bag im sitting in too." i reply.

"cool. i think i want to go shopping later. to decorate our room and stuff." she says tapping her chin.

"yeah that would be great. before we do though, we should get to know eachother," i say. she nods. "so how many siblings do you have?"

"i have 1, his name is Finnick."

"oh my gosh you brother is Finnick! no way" she has a confused look on her face. "Finnick is my brothers best friend." i explain.

"oh Gale is your brother huh. cool. how many siblings do you have?"

"i have 3 other siblings. the oldest is Marvel, he is getting married next year. Then Katniss and Gale, the twins. and then me."

"cool. how is it livin gin a house with 4 children?"

"it busy most of the time. sometime though, there is no body at home. Katniss will be with her best friend Clove, and Gale will be with Finnick, or another friend, and i will be at Rue's, Rory and Vick's, or Anela's, those are my best friends, and my parents will be at work. so yeah."

"WOW! my house is alway quiet. Finnick is usually at Annie's house, hi-"

"his girlfriend, i know."

"okay. and our mom is just in the office doing work. im in my room doing homework. or being a nerd. or a geekburger as my brother calls it. sometimes Finnick can really really annoying."

"yeah Gale is the annoying one in my family. Marvel is all mature so he isnt that annoying. and he is really funny, he is the joker of the family. Katniss keeps to herself, plus she is almost always at Clove's. the only time we have trouble is when Finnick and Clove are at my house. Clove and Katniss are in Gigglling fits, and Gale and Finnick are either raiding the refridge, or playing some sort of tag in the house."

"yeah boys do that, and its annoying."

"i agree."

"this i s totally random, but do you like the Hunger Games?" she asks unexpectantally.

"OMG YES I LOVE THE HUNGER GAMES!" i shout.

"im so glad! my brother hates it."

"so does Gale. i mean seriously how do you hate the Hunger Games?"

"I KNOW RIGHT! who is your favorite character?"

"i think Willow, or Josh. but from the second, definatly Alan. **(anybody who can get the name of the actual character, will get a surprise.) **"

"mine are Jackie or Josh. but from the second book it is Meta. **( if anybody gets both they will get 2 surprises. and this one is worth one too. and to win you have to review. AND PLEASE NO CHEATING!)**"

"the movie comes out in like two days and im totally psyched!"

"I KNOW RIGHT ME TOO!"

"how much merchindise do you have?"

"like alost all of it!"

"me too! all i need is one of the charm braclets"

"oh i need the necklace."

" We should see it together and stuff."

"yeah totally!"

"now im in the mood to shop, lets go now.'

"yeah sure." we get up to leave, and i grunt. she laughs at me. i laugh with her. we start heading off to the center where all of the shops are. there was money on one of the nightstands for us to use for this purpose **(anyone else wanna go to this school?)**.

we leave for luch with huge bags on our arms, and a guy traveling behind us with a cart with the big stuff. he calls another guy for our bags. we tell him our room number so he onthe the other guy can bring it up to our dorm. before they go, i take $20 bucks out, and put 10 in each of the guys' pockets. they smile and nod and leave.

"that was nice. i love shopping." i say contently.

"yeah me too. we should go school clothes shopping next. and for our suppiles, before all of the good stuff is gone." she says getting in line for a giat pretzel. i get into a line for a salad. we continue talking about random things while waiting in line. i order a caesar salad, and find a somewhat clean table. i wave Foxface over.

"why does everyone call you Foxface? why not just by your first name? i men i can understand why they do, but not at the same time." i ask. she shrugs.

"Finnick was trying to annoy me so he started calling me Foxface. i wasnt upset about it. he started telling everyone to call me that. eventually my parents started to call me it. the first my mom call me 'foxface' finnick was drinking milk, and he snorted and milk everywhere. it came out of his nose too. it was a little gross. then the teachers called me it too. now everyone does." she explains

"oh. do you mind it? i mean when people call you by that nickname?"

"no not really."

"is it okay if i call you by your first name." her head snaps up at this.

"what?"

"would it be okayif i called you Finch instead of Foxface? i dont have to, i can call you Foxface if you want."

"no you can, it was just weird hearing someone asking me that."

"oh okay." they rest of the time we eat in silence. we finish and i ask her which one she wants to do first. she says clothes first. i nod and we head of to a JC Pennys. we head straight to the womeans section, and i see a really cute dress. i take it off and hang it on my arm.

"you wear dresses?" she asks

"yeah i love dresses."

"cool. i really dont ever wear dresses. im more into jeans and skirts."

"oh cool so like flowy or like pencil?"

"pencil"

"aha i see." i pick out 5 blouses, 4 dresses, 4 pairs of skinny jeans, and 2 flowy skirts.

"no shorts?" she asks perplexed

"oh yeah!" i grab a khaki pair and a dark wash pair. it looks like Finch has 3 tank-tops, 2 half sleeves, 1 longsleeve, 2 t-shirts and 7 pencil skirts. we check out after making sure it all fits. we bring our bags into Stapels with us **(okay yes i have a lot of these, but i just wanted to say that stapels is like me FAVORITE store or all time.)**. i have the list on my iPhone, and i see that we need: **(yes another one, but the list i am using is what my list was for school becuase im the same age as prim, so i am putting us in the same grade)**

three ring three inch binder

pencil pouch

pencils

blue, red, black ink pens (two of each)

calculator

pencil sharpener

highlighter

black dry erase marker

ruler

8 folders

1 spiral notebook

3 150 packs of collage ruled paper

9x12 inch sketch book

12 #2 pencils (just for art)

i ask Finch what her schedule is. we have the same on! imagine that. i get a Sky blue binder and Finch gets a orange one. i get a dark blue 3 ring pencil pouch and she gets a yellow one. we both get ticonderoga pencils **(ugh another one. im pretty sure that is how you spel the brand of pencils)**. we get the same red, blue, and black ink pens. i get a pink calculator, and Finch gets a green one. i get a pink pencil sharpener too. Finch gets a green one too. we get the same highlighters, and dry erase markers. i get a ruler that is wooden, while Finch gets a clear one. i get 4 blue and 4 pink folders, and Finch gets 2 yellow, 2 orange, 2 green, and 2 blue. i get a polka dotted note book, and Finch gets a striped one. we get 8 packs of paper just in case. and we both get black covered sketchbooks. and i get animal print just for the class. Finch gets neon colors. **(i bet youre annoyed by these, well sorry. i have a question, is all the explaining good, or do you just want me fromnow on to put like we goy our suppiles nad went back to our room, kinda thing?)** we pay for the supplies and make our way back to our dorm. when we walk in we see all the boxes and bags set inside. i set the bags on my arms on the ground, and so does Finch. i flop down on my uncovered bed. finch just laughs and sits on one of the boxes. i get back up.

"well, lets get going."

**so im sorry for all of the A/Ns in the middle of the chapter. i bettingf that most of you are wondering how clove and katniss react? well next chapter you will figure it out. oh and i still only have 9 reviews for CCF but i think that i am going to do a chapter on tuesday. to recap the questions**

**BETA WANTED BUT NOT NEEDED**

**WHO WAS THE GUEST REVEWER**

**WHO CAN NAME WHO ALAN IS**

**WHO META IS**

**AND BOTH, IF YOU DO TREAT! BUT ****NO CHEATING!**

**ANYONE ELSE WANTING TO GO TO THE SCHOOL I HAVE CREATED?**

**AND IS ALL MY EXPLAINING OKAY OR NOT?**

**well i let you go to do your business, so until next time**

**~catchingfire1714 (which so happens to be tomorrow)**


	8. Chapter 8

**yellow! so i am very sorry i have not been able to any chapters out. i have been reallyupsaet about this flash drive i have. i had a long chapter saved and it didnt save it correctly. i was really upset. so now i am writing a new and not nessicerily improved chapter. i wont keep you long, but this chapter is going to be long because i feel guilty. oh and mellarkfan121 and I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots are the winners.**

_Side by side,_

_or miles apart,_

_friends are forever,_

_close to your heart..._

Finich's POV

prim and i have started to unpack all the boxes. we start off with with the biggest boxes. they are our desks, couch, TV, and book shelf. they are all assembled. **(is that okay. last chapter i asked if it was too much with all the explaining, and i got a review saying it is confusing. is that okay?")** they medium sized boxes are put together next. they are our night stands, computers, and the table. we get a knock at the door, and Prim goes to answer it.

"Oh hello! are these ours?" prim asks gesturing to more boxes. the two guys nod.

"Why thank you! i will ust take these off your hands then. oh and here." she hands them another tip. the smile and leave.

"well arent you just a pocket full of sunshine?" i say.

"isnt that a song? well anyway, i am just naturally nice." she says screwing something. **(i dont think i said that right.) **

"yeah it is a song. and i was joking i had already assumed you were really nice." we continue to put the items together. the box that got here a little while ago was our mini fridge. now the smaller boxes are opened. that means ourbed stuff. and decorations. there are paintings, vases, a large calender, a few storage bins, and a small garbage can. everything in out room is white, except a few storage bins, and our pillow cases. my pillow cases are amber while prims are pink and blue. i grab all of my bags. i put away all my clothes in my closet. Prim sees what i am doing and does the same.

"i dont think we got enough clothes. my clothes arent going to last me long." prim says seriously.

"didnt you bring some with you?" i ask

"yeah of course i did. but i wore those all last year. i need new ones. and this," she points to her open closet, "aint gonna do it."

"sorry. maybe we can to morrow or something."

"yeah." i take the rest of the bags and bring them into the bathroom. i take out the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash and put the ones i chose in one shower and the ones prim picked in the other. there is two showers. the bathroom is very large. it has two showers as i already explained, 2 sinks, 3 toilet cubicles, and a big bathtub. i hand up the towels we got, and put out the soaps, and put the toilet paper on the little hook thing near the toilet. **( i dont know what those are called. do any of you?)** i put the loofas in the showers as well. i take the extra shampoos, conditioners, body washes, towels, wash cloths, and soaps in the little bathroom closet. when i come back out to the room i see a clean room with only one of the huge boxes in the middle of the rrom. Prim has her back to me.

"i found the box that had the pillows in it." she says.

"oh where was it?"

"behing the big box. i put all the garbage in that one big box, so we dont have to make a lot of trips to the dumpsters downstairs."

"okay. thanks. i set up the bathroom. are you hungry? i think we should get some dinner." i say putting the bags in the big box.

"cool. yeah we should go get some, it is," she looks at her watch, "6:24."

"yeah i grab the box, will you open the door."

"yeah." i grab the box, and i walk out of the room. i cant see where im going so i put the box on the ground, and just push it across the floor. prim chuckles, and presses the button on the elevator. we go down all the floor and before we walk ot the food area i throw the box into one of the dumpsters. when we get to the food area we get in line for some chicken. we find a table and sit down to eat.

"i wonder how katniss is doing?" prim says taking a bite of food.

"yeah even though Finnick and i arent really that close i wonder what he is doing."

"maybe i can call katniss and finnick. i have your brothers number."

"thats cool. i left my phone in the room."

"yeah me too. i meant when we get back there."

"oh okay. what do you want to do after this?"

"i dont know. maybe just hang over at our place and watch TV."

"yeah, okay."

Cloves POV

"... and still maybe do." Peeta finishes.

"a-are y-you sure?" i ask.

"yeah." the brothers say.

"oh." Katniss says. i decide to not hold back, and be bold. ** (Clove... lol see she is bold. *crickets* her name is bold... okay maybe its not funny.) **

"i might possibly like you too."

Cato's POV

"i might possibly like you too." i hang my head. _she means Peeta. gosh, of course she does. who wouldnt like peeta. i dont ev- _i am brought out of my thoughts by my brother nudging me.

"cato." he whispers. i look up to see clove intently staring at me.

"m-me?" i stutter.

"yeah you cato." she says

"ar-are you sure?"

"yeah im sure."

"your kidding right?"

"are you trying to talk me out of it?" she asks.

"no." i say standing abruptly and pushing Clove up against the nearest wall.

"good. i didnt want you too." she says looking down at my lips then back up to my eyes.

"yeah i dont want to either." i says kissing her gently. she doesnt seem too shocked. actually she responds quickly. she kisses me back and runs her hands through my hair. she pulls me closer. i kiss her deeper. we pull away for breath.

"well that was nice," i say resting my forehead on hers. i have to bend down quite a bit to though. i must seem gargantuan to her. she laughs.

"whats so funny clovely?" i ask.

"first of all dont call me that. second of all, i was just laughing because you have to bend down so far just to rest your forehead on mine." she says

"oh." i say stepping backwards. i stand up straight to her, and to see my face she tips her head far backwards. i look down.

"well you are pretty far down there. hows the weather down there?" she punches me slightly, and replies.

"great. how is it up there giant?" she asks.

"fine."

"great to hear Catie." **(the first person to tell me the chapter this name first appeared in, in CCF you will also get a treat.) **oh i dont like that name. make me sound all feminine.

"okay you will _not_ call me that."

"i wont call you _Catie _ if you wont call me clovely." she proposes.

"deal."

"great now lets go back to our table."

Katniss POV

Cato stands up and pushes clove against the wall.

"okayyy well thats not awkward." Peeta says.

"yeah it not at all." i say.

"sooooo." he says after a moment of silence.

"are you sure?" i ask.

"huh?"

"about what you said earlier. are you sure."

"yeah i wouldnt lie about that." he sounded like Clove this morning.

"oh."

"im sorry. i told you you didnt want to know."

"dont be sorry. i insisted you tell us."

"but i didnt have to tell y- we already had a fight i dont need another one on my conscious."

"yeah me either. i-i i just. i- i dont know how i feel. i think i like you, but i dont know." i say sitting down next to him, and putting my head in my hands.

"just hearing you _might _like me has just made my life. i could die right now and be happy." he says.

"you really love me dont you?" i ask. he sighs and nods his head,

"you wouldnt mind if i tried something do you?"

"no not at all." i nod and scoot a little closer.

Peeta's POV

she scoot closer to me. my eyes widen, and my heart beats faster. _what is she going to do?_ she scoots even closer. then she turns her head to look me in the eyes. she looks away quickly after, and i thinkshe id going to scoot away when she kisses me. _oh my gosh! Katniss Everdeen is kissing me! _ i kiss her back.

Katniss' POV

i feel the 'spark' you are supposed to feel when you kiss a person you love. **(thats right, correct?)** he jisses me back, and i pull away a second later. in his eyes i can tell he thinks it is his fault.

"its not your fault. i just needed to try something." he relaxes a bit, but not much.

"did you find out what you needed to know?"

"yeah i did."

"oh."

"i think i like you too." i say. his face looks like a little 4 year old just got told he was going to Disney World.

"really?" he asks

"yeah."

"th-th-th-th-th-th"

"come on peets you never stutter!" cato says behind me.

"yeah i know."

"then spit it out."

"wait, how long have you been standing there?"

"long enough." he replies with a mischevious smile."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" clove cackels. cato dpubles over laughing.

"oh my gosh i love it when you do that! it is so cute and the finger hand thing! oh my gosh im going to die! **(note! look at end of chapter for this!)** "

"okayyyy?" she says looking down at him for once.

"oh look you are finally lookat down at him!" i say.

"oh not now." cato says standing straight up.

"how tall are actually, Cato?" Clove asks.

"six three."

"gosh im five two. you suck epically!"

"ahahahaha! im like over a foot taller than you! thats is hilarious!"

"everything about me is hilarious." clove mumbles.

"yes, _everything_ is funny about you." i agree. she slaps my arm.

"geez woman! you slap hard!" i say **(note 2) **she smiles.

"yeah i know." she says then does her cackle. cato starts cracking up again. clove scrunches up her face, then slaps Cato's arm.

"AH! that hurts. gosh Katniss you were right it does hurt!"

"told you!" clove cackels once more. Cato is obviously stiffling a laugh. clove narrows her eyes at him.

"oh my gosh everything you do is so cute!" cato says.

"NUH-UH!"

UH-HUH!"

"does it matter? i just realized that Finnick, Gale, and Thresh are no longer here." Peeta announces.

"oh yeaaaaaaaaah where'd they go?" clove asks in a little kid voice. **(note 3)**

"another thing that is adorable." Cato says. Clove scrunches up her face again.

"you look so cute like that!"

"grrrrrr no i dont." clove says crossing her arms.

"yeah, yeah you do. if you werent so stubborn you would know that every guy thinks that too!" catp says then slaps his hand over his mouth. _i knew it!_

"WHAT! nuh-uh." clove says

"crap. yeah, every guy thinks you and Katniss are the hottest girls in the school."

"WHAT!" clove and i yell in unison.

"yeah." the boys say together.

"youre lying." i say.

"no we are not." they say together.

"whatever i dont believe you." clove says

"it true though. your guys' names are the one always tossed about through out the boys' locker room, the hallways, and the classrooms. EVERY guy likes either one of you or both. i mean you can blame them. both of you are very attractive. Katniss it is different for you and me, because i dont like you like i do Clove. i like you more as a friend. but peets here could go on and on about how gorgeous you are."

"oh right and like you couldnt go on and on about clove right?" peeta asks sarcastically.

"i didnt say that. but back to the point. yoiu deny the fact that you are the most untouchable firls in the school. the reason no one goes after you too is because they know that you guys dont date, and they know that clove has hidden knives, and you katniss, they know yo have self defense." Caro finishes.

"i think you have it backwards. your guys' names are always ubiquitous thoughout the girls locker room. **(NOTE whatver is next) **the hallways, and classrooms. you guys are the hottest guys in the whole school. you guys dont think that. you dont see all the girls drooling over you. no one goes after you because they know you would say no. every one know that both of you liked two other girls." Clove counters.

"well we are both in this situation then."

"yes i guess we are."

**yes i know horrible in the ciff hanger department but i want to try to get to CCF too. so before i forget do any of you remember Marvel! well what happend is going to be the next chapter. okay the notes:**

**Note 1: the cackle finger thing. okay so i do this evil laugh thing and i bend my elbows soi my hands are on either side of my head and i flick my fingers. Clove and Katniss are always gong to based off of myself so any thing they do, i probably do too. except i dont know self defense or carry knives with me.**

**Note 2: i slap really really **_**really**_** hard, so yeah. and i the wod woman in there. i ALWAYS say woman. like how people say names like in the sentance above where she is ;ike "geez woman..." i would say it like that. but much much much more often.**

**Note 3: the little kid voice. i have a somewhat deep girl voice, and when i remember something that i forgot or something like the instance above, i would raise my voice a few octaves higher and i sound like a 5 or 6 year old.**

**Note 4: if you didnt know what the word ubiquitous means it means like to be present everywhere, or seeming to be. like cell phones are, trees are in certain cities, people are. like that, so yeah.**

**thats it for the notes. i will try to type something else but no promises tonight. but definately tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**why hello... we meet again... lol. so another chapter... to many dots here. well i have a poll on my profile. it is VERY important. it is asking whether i should focus more on this story, or CCF. i will be posting this on both, soooo yeah. please vote. i like this story more, but there are others out there that like CCF more. please please vote. *uses force to force you vote* so yeah...**

_It's true that we_

_don't know what_

_we've got until we_

_lose it, but it's _

_also true that we_

_don't know what_

_we've been missing _

_until it arrives._

Cato's POV

"wait, everyone knew we liked you two?" i ask.

"well not _us_ specifically, but everyone knew that yo guys liked two girls in our school." Clove says

"oh okay." i say. i wrap arms around clove's waist from behind. i nuzzle my face in her neck.

"sorry, i have always just wanted to do this. your hair is so soft." she laughs.

"no you dont understand. i have always been to shy to even get close enough to accidently brush up against you in the hallways. this has only been a dream. i eternally love Katniss' brother. Gale, yeah him i love him. bromance." she laughs again.

"i dont know if Finnick would be okay with that. Finnick and Gale's bromance is pretty tight. im not sure they will let you in on it." Clove says.

"well maybe it's just one-sided. i think i can deal with it, i have been for 12 years."

"12 years?"

"yeah since i was five. i saw you in your orange and yellow polka dotted shirt and jeans with your in a long french braid down the middle of your head, on the first day of kindergarten. yeah when Peets was with me he pointed out you," i point to Katniss.

"yeah, i did. you were wearing a read plaid dress. and your hair was in two little braids similar to Clove's except yours were normal braids. when i saw you, it was love at first sight. same for Cato here." Peeta says.

"wow, i think i only started liking you when i was fourteen, when what happened that day had really settled in. i realized that what you did was very heroic, and you were pretty hot, soo" clove confesses.

"yeah same as clove." Katniss says.

"oh cool."

"wait how did you remeber what we wearing on the first day of kindergarten?" Clove asks. peeta and i blush.

"we remember everything about you." Peeta and I say at the same time.

"wow."

Clove's POV

"wow." i say. i can remember that Cato has been on a football team since forever. even before he saved us i can remeber him being on the football team in 7th grade. it wouldnt surprise me if he tried out for it this year, if they have one. i ca remember him on that first day he came back to school. i saw him down the hall, he was laughing with Peeta and their friends. he looked like he was having a good time, or at least until he saw me. his smile was instantly gone and peeta mustve saw us to because his smile disapeared too. they stared at us. katniss kinda froze. we turned to walk to our next class. the rumors were almost too much for Katniss and I. about how they put us in the hospital, and they hurt them selves, or the other way around. about how we were all drunk. there were lots more, but those were the mmost common ones. i didnt want to go to school most days, but my parents, or should i say Katniss' parents, forced me to go. katniss didnt either. some days i would just lock myself up in the closet and sit there. im strong enough not to cry. i have only cried once in my entire life, the first time my father hit me. Lilah **(Mrs. Everdeen)** even said that i didnt cry when i was a baby. the only way you could ever possibly get me to cry is as if you hurt someone who i loved, like Katniss. _or maybe cato._ what! i shake my head to release those thought from my mind. the only person i am certain i love is Katniss.

"whats wrong Clove?" Katniss asks. like she doesnt know. she know everything about me. she probably just doesnt want the others to know.

"nothing, but we should get going, katniss and i have things to do. like shop for clothes, and for our dorm. by guys."

Mystery Person's POV.

i can see Clove, Katniss, Cato, and Peeta still conversing. _Come on come on come on!_ ha! yes they are waving good bye. they leave. i sit in my hiding place, which isnt very hidden, and bring the newspaper i am 'reading' back up so they cant see my face. i pull it down a bit, so i can see if the boys are there. _nope_. YES! i will get my revenge on them. i sneak over to the table they were at. i see Katniss phone on the ground. _how thoughtful. she gave me something, and i didnt have to steal it like i had planned._ well thats not fun now i cant break in her dorm. i mentally stomp my foot in fustration. it would be weird if people saw me stomp my foot for no reason. it would be like putting a giant yellow blinking sign on my head saying 'look here look her look at-' NO not telling my name. i have orders not to tell you. i grab the phone. i unlock it. aww look it is a pictur eof her and clove in a room, looks to be her bedroom from my sources. how interesting. i slide my finger across the bottom, and a passcode comes to view. _ARRRHHGGG! _of course she has a passcode. i pocket the device, and decide to bring back to- NO not telling yo that either. as i walk back to...the 'lair'... i am thinking of what i could do with Katniss because i have her phone. _ooh i could blackmail her!_ but what do i want that she has? oh i know, i know. she has...

Clove's POV

katniss and i go to a mall for some clothes. my favorite colors are orange and yellow. _neon_ orange and yellow. Katniss' are gray and green. **(note 1)** i go straight to the jeans. dark wash jeans are my favorite. i grab at least 6 or 7 pairs. they dont have baskets here so i have to carry them all. _ugh!_ i see katniss at the shirts. yeah i guess i need shirts. dont want to walk around campus in just my bra, that would be weird. i see a orange and yellow stripped shirt. _OMG have to get that!_ stripes are the bomb-digity! **(note 2) **i see one that looks like mine except grren and gray.

"Katniss." i say. she turns around and sees the shirt. her eyes light up/

"OMG how did i not see that?!" she whisper yells.

"i dont know. why are you asking me?"

"always the sarcastic one." she mumbles.

"well one of has to be. we both cant be happy al the time." i counter back. _ha-ah take that!_ she doesnt respond. _thats wha i thought_. i see some orange V-neck shirts. i grab my size. i see a yellow one also. i grab 4 more shirts. 3 are either orange or yellow and the third is a plain balck T-shirt. i suppose i should get some long sleeves too. i get a black turtle neck, and a skin tight normal black long sleeve shirt. i grab some other long sleeves just like the black one except 2 are gray and one is white. _ooh i wonder if i should get some white jeans._ i have never worn a pair in my entire life time. **(note 3) **i see some. i usually hate colored jeans, but these arent technically colored. white technically a color. while turning the corner i see Katniss with a a small armfull of clothes.

"come on sister how come ou got nothin?" i ask. she shrugs.

"i dont like the selection." she simply answers. yeah i can see what she means.

"okay then we will have to do more shopping wont we?" a say with a smile. she nods excitedly. we pay for what we got. i have a really big bag with me. i think i will call a person to take this for me. i do end up doing just that, because i have no arm strength **(note 4)** . at the next store it is me who has a small arm full and Katniss with a huge pile. we check out ther too. i only have a smal bag, so i just carry it. Katniss has the same guy take her giant bag. we go into a Staples and get our school supplies. most of my school supplies consisting of orange and yellow, and Katniss' green and gray. we have the guy take our stuff again while we got shopping for our dorm stuff.

"What kind of dorm do we want?" i ask her. she shrugs.

"i think we should do half and half. like take a roll of white duct tape and start in the middle of the room, and go all the way around, and have one side completly orange and yellow and the other gray and green." i propose.

"that is a great idea!" she says good im glad she liked it. this place has baskets, so i grab on =e for me and for katniss and we go our directions. i told her i would grab the duct tape. i do that first so idont forget. the items i grab are: a relcliner, bed sheets and stuff, paint, and book shelf, a desk, computer, and a night stand. the recliner is orange, the bookshelf is yellow, desk is yellow, and the computer is orange, and the bed sheets are yellow and orage stripes. also in the store i get my favorite books, and some storage bins. the storage bins are yellow and orange polka-dotted. while just wandering around i get my bathroom supplies. i get my brand of shampoo, contitioner, and body wash. i get a yellow and an orange loofa. i also get 5 yellow and orange body towels, 3 yellow and orange hand towels, and 6 **(okay i think that everyone gets that everything she gets is orange and yellow so i am going to stop typing those words)** wash cloths. i get a tooth brush, and tooth paste. i grab a two-pack of deotorant. as im walking through the aisles i see the mens cologne. _just a few sniffs Clove_. i tell myself. i search for my favorite one. AHA! isee it. i quickly grab it and pull it up to my nose. _ahhhh i love this smell. _Rue 21. HA-HA! isnt Rue one of Prim's little friends. how funny. anyways i love this cologne. i am debating whether or not just to get it when i hear some one say,

"i didnt know you wore cologne?" i turn around and see Cato.

"oh, i dont. but this is my favorite brand." _i wonder if he wears it. i thought i smelt it while we were in the cafeteria._ i can smell it now.

"do you wear it?" i ask. he just nods. he rubs his hands on the back of his neck.

"thats really funny!" i say and hand him the cologne. he takes it and puts it in his basket.

"well, i will see you around, Cato. i gotta finish getting stuff." i say.

"i think you still like orange and yellow." he says.

"why do you say still?" i ask.

"on the first day of kindergarten you told me that. you dont remember?" he says creasing his eys brows.

"you were that little blond kid!? oh my gosh i remember when i could see you in the eyes. now look if i look straight, its straight at your chest, i dont thinks its fair. i thinkyou should be right," i take my hand and put it on his shoulder and press down firmly. he gets what i am trying to do and he squats down a bit. i push farther until i can see his beautiful electric blue eyes. "there." he chuckels and stnds up again. i grunt in fustration.

"i dont think so Clovely" he says.

"no"

"no what?"

"no nicknames. no 'Clovely'."

"fine Clover." he says the quickly grabs his basket and power-walks away. _Fine then i will get you back_. next thing next i get a slap on the back of the head.

"whats your problem?" i ask and turn around, to find...

**well this is a better cliffy, not a good one but okay. similar to mellarkfan121's two chapter ago, but eh i dont think she will care **_**that**_** much. on with the notes.**

**Note 1: Neon orange and yellow are my favorite colors. Gray and green are next. hence their fav colors.**

**Note 2: the bomb-digity is what my friends and i say for like 'awesome' or 'cool'.**

**Note 3: i have never worn a pair of white jeans EVER!**

**Note 4: i have no arm strength what so ever. girr.**

**BUH-BYE!**

**~catchingfire1714**


	10. Chapter 10

**hello me pretties! hows it going? im good. I NEED YOU TO DO THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! it is really important! so yeah here is another chappie.**

_Hope sees the _

_invisible feels the_

_intanglible, and_

_achieves _

_the impossible_

Mystery Person #2 POV

heheh i can see clove. she is lookin good today. i am following her, not stalking her mind you, down aisle _eight, which is my favorite number. _clove is younger than me. only by a year, okay 3 okay 5 okay fine _8 years_. but who cares id im 25 and she is 17. i sure dont. i dont Clove does either. i keep walking and i see a little blanket tha has _dogs _all over it. how cute. oh no where did clove go? i walk around the store until i see her in the mens cologne section. what the heck? she is smelling a cologne. i cant quite read which brand it is DARN IT! then i see Cato come up to her. UGH Cato! they are talking then she hands him the cologne. he wheres that stuff. gr! she puts her hand on his shoulder and pushes him down until his eyes are level with hers. he is practically on his knees. i inwardly laugh. im not TOO short but im not tall. im probably _8 inches _taller than clove. he laughs and stands back up. she grunts. her grunt is so cute. he mustve said something she doesnt like because she has a grumpy face on. HA-HA! he says something else and then speedily runs off with his cart. nows my chance. i com eup behind her. um...uh...what do i do? i smack the back of her head.

"whats your problem?" she practically yells. as she turns around, rubbing the back of her head, i push her against the aisle and she screams. AH! that scream hurts. i both of her hands in one of mine. but gosh her hands are big for her size. **(note 1)** she gets one free and puts her hand in her boot. oh crap. she tries to stab me with one of her knives. i dodge it. she pulls out another one. she has one in each hand now. oh crap oh crap OH CRAP! she throws one of them. it sticks high in my left arm.

"AAAARRRGGGGGHHHHH!" i bellow. i dont fall to the ground yet. she throws her other one. if i wasnt paying attention i would have a knife hilt down in my fore head. i stand up and lean alittle to the left, and it sticks into my right shoulder.

"AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" i yell again. oh great i see Katniss and Cato. well aint that nice. once they see clove unharmed they look at me. Cato has an angry fire in his eyes. his normally bright blue eyes are dark blue. now im scared. you never want to get him angry. he doesnt very often but when he does, oh my gosh you better stay away. with two knives in my shoulder and arm i decide not to stick around. he will probably hurt me worse with them. i scramble to get away. he starts to run after me. CRAP! he was in track! he catches up to me quickly. he grabs me by the shirt, and pulls me down.

"you do not touch her ever again!" he says forcefully through gritted teeth. im scared out of my mind.

"oh how i want to KILL you right now, but i wont, i dont need murder on my hands. but if you touch her again i WILL kill you." He says. he pulls out thr knives very slowly.

"AAHHHH!" I scream he smiles a malicious smile.i know no to thrash around i will only ingure myself more. the pain. he pulls out the next one even slower. this one is even more agonizing. his devilish smile gets wider and wider. when the knife he was pulling at comes out. he wipes the blood off on my shirt. then he jumps up, kicks me in the ribs, spits on me, and saunters off back to Clove and Katniss.

Clove's POV

who was that guy? he looks to old to even be here. maybe 20 to 30. EW he likes me? Gross. cato pulls the knife out slowly. _oh he know what he is doing._ he pulls out the next even slower. the guy screams loudly. _BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ I have the same smile on face as Cato does on his face. _he looks so sexy when he is mad..._ oh gosh Clove! Cato stands up and kicks the guy in the ribs. he then spits on him. _aha!_ the pivots a little then make his way back to us. the guy just lays there in agony. _ HA, serves him right!_

"i believe these are yours." Cato says extending the knives out to me.

"why yes, yes they are. thank my dear sir." i say in a British accent. he laughs.

"your welcome madam. very very welcome." he says in the same accent. this time i laugh.

"not bad Cato not bad a tall. i didnt know you were so good with this accent." i say keeping it.

"there are a lot of things you dont know about me."

"are you sure now. im sure ive heard enough from the girls locker room for me to write a biography about you."

"doesnt mean its all true."

"i bet you it is... they girls stalk you. i know where you live thanks to them. i know almost everything about you."

"well thats nice to know. remind me to always have my door and windows locked." i laugh.

"my gosh you too. you and your British accents." Katniss says rolling her eyes.

"oh come on Katniss. try it. o cant tell me in=ts not absolutley hilarious." i try. she sighs.

"okay fine you nit-wits lets get going Clove. we need to finish shopping." she says in the accent.

"yay! okay bye cato see you later...hopefully later than last time." i say waving good bye and pushing my cart away with a grunt. he waves back and continues down the aisle. _i wonder if they are ver going to clean up that blood?_

Peeta's POV

i walk back to my room. it definatley needs some updating. i will only need a few things, mostly just bed coverings, and a couch or desk. i brought my lap top. i bought it before i came here just in case. Cato didnt. i see some money. _ooh i guess i will go shopping now then_. i grab the money, and walk out.

when i get to the stores, i go to one of the smaller shops.

"hello, how may i assist you?" a lady with bright _blue eyes _eyes and _blonde hair _asks. she really fancy like she came from somewhere _high end and fancy_.

"oh im not si=ure if i will need any help finding what i need, but thank you." i reply. she just nods and steps back a step. i wander around. i see a put together model of a lightwood simple desk. i walk down that aisle, and grab the box. all the lifting nessicery in the bakery has helped develop my muscels. i grab the box, and set in on the floor. i see a button for customer service. i press it quickly. a little beeping goes off. the lady by the front door come down my aisle almost instantly.

"how may i help you" she asks. i point to the box.

"can i get a person to get this up to my room for me please?" i ask. she nods. she goes up to the button. she presses a smaller one. her voice goes over an intercom

"may i get some assitantance in _aisle 1 _please?" she repeats it once more. a guy in a dark blue jumpsuit comes over with a mover thingy **(okay dont know what they are called. like at Costco where they have the orange long baskets which are really backets just miver things. imagine that. Wait you might not know what Costco is... well whatever.)**. he glares at me. okayyyy...

"what? he asks in a gruff voice. whats his problem?

"this young man needs assitance. please take this box to his room." she says. he nods. he puts the box on the thing. before he leaves he gives me on last death glare. on his back is a _red 2_.

i continue to walk aroung until i find a chair. looks comfy. it is small enough for me just to carry it to the front. they girl was price checking a giant 'i am _number 1_' foam finger. when she sees me with the box she puts it downa nd comes over with the price checker. she tells me the price for both, and i pay. i leave the store. that box was also taken up to my room. i just walk around until i feel a tap on my shoulder...

**yups that is the end. sorry it took me so long. hope the chapter was okay**

**Note 1: Clove's huge hands. i am not TOO small for my age, but pretty short and squatty. i have VERY HUGE hands. one of my friends she is 5 foot 10 and my hands are bigger than hers. one of my friends her hands are literally half as big as mine. i can curl the first two joints of my fingers over hers. it is so funny! but yeah.**

**i have made Clove a little virtual me. the only thing different between us is i have brown hair like i described Katniss' hair, and i dont have freckles. i wish i did though. well byah and dont forget to vote it is really important!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO ME PRETTIES AGAIN! I have missed you! I am very happy to say that some of my CCF followers have started reading this story! YAY I AM SO STOKED! *happy sigh* and I have the result for the poll. I will tell you which one win at the end…. BWAHAHAHAHA! So if you would review and enjoy.**

"_Sometimes me think, what is love._

_And then me think love is what last chocolate cookie is for._

_Me give up the last cookie for you."_

_-Cookie Monster_

Peeta's POV

… I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see…

Clove's POV

I continue finding some decoration for my half of the dorm. It includes vases, paintings, a throw blankets and pillows for my chair, I get art work to hang on my walls and picture frames. I ended up having two carts. They are hard to push, resulting me to grunt loudly. I hear some laughing behind me.

"Need some help, Clover?" Cato asks still laughing at my hard time.

"Yes I would love some help my kind sir." I reply in my signature British accent.

"Do you want me to push one?" he asks in the same accent. I laugh at him.

"Yeah you can push the heavier one. And quit laughing at me. Let's see if you can push this car without grunting either!" I challenge.

"Okay fine I will. I bet you I won't grunt."

"Fine Catie lets see who will win this battle."

"Okay no Catie." I tell him where I am going. He starts to push. He has no trouble. I can't help but notice his arm muscles straining against his shirt. I thought they were already about to rip the seams. I guess not.

Cato's POV

I can push this cart with ease. I have lifted weights heavier than this. I can see clove staring at my arms. I start to blush. She still doesn't notice. I stop moving. She blinks a few times and looks up at me. She smiles.

"Come on Catie, we can't stop I want to get home before night fall." She says pushing the cart again. She bends over and grunts as she starts off. I laugh. _I seem to being that a lot lately. Well I have had the best day of my life today, why not laugh? _Even though I'm slightly behind her I can imagine her rolling her eyes. _She has no idea the effect she has on me. _She grabs a few more items, and then we walk to the front to check out. It takes almost an hour to get all the items price checked and paid for.

"Ugh you're hard work Clover. My feet hurt." I complain.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! I don't care! Who _ever_ said I was easy to handle. If you really want me, you will have to deal with, or at least pretend to, my fantasies, hobbies, flaws, and the things I am obsessed with." She says. We don't have the carts anymore, these guys came and took them. I quickly jog in front of her.

"I never thought that you would be easy to handle. No girl is 'easy' to handle. I wouldn't be able to pretend to care." She squints her eyes and crosses her arms. "I wouldn't pretend. I would care. I care about everything about you. I know that you barely even know me, but I know a lot about you. And I do _**not**_ stalk you either." She uncrosses her eyes and opens her eyes as they were before. "There are lots of guys out there that would die to be in my spot with you right now. I'm sure they imagine it much dirtier, but that is beside the point. You are never going to find a guy more dedicated to you. That will do anything with you. That will listen to you when you go on and on about your favorite books or movies. Let you rant on about how 'hot' certain movie stars are. Not many will anything you want to." She just stares at me, unmovingly. "Clove?"

Clove's POV

Cato finishes his beautiful speech. I just stare up at him. I get lost in his beautiful electric blue eyes.

"Clove?" he questions. I snap out of my daze. **(abugsaunt don't read this)** I stand on my tip-toes and kiss him. He seems shocked first, but before he can react I pull away slowly. I stand back on my feet, and wrap my arms around Cato's waist. This time he wastes no time, and quickly, but gently, wraps his arms around me. I tighten my grip. He lays his cheek on my head.

Cato's POV

She wraps her tiny arms around me. I want to savor this moment so I quickly wrap mine around her also. She pulls me to her, and tightens her arms around me. _How I love this girl._ I lay my cheek on her head. Her hair smells of citrus fruits.

"Your speech thingy was beautiful." She whispers. Huh, I always thought it was Peeta who had the ability with words. Well we all have out moments I guess.

"Thank you." I say. She lets go. _Dang_. We should get going. I bet Katniss is already at our room." She says starting to walk off. I just stand there, still swimming in happiness. She grabs my hand. _She is grabbing my hand!_ She starts to pull me. My legs move without my consent, and I am being pulled to her dorm. She leads me the entire way there. When we get there, she takes out her key, and opens the door. We walk inside and Katniss isn't even here yet. She goes and sits on the uncovered mattress on the left side of the room. Everything in here is white. I wonder when thresh and I are going to furnish our dorm room? Clove waves me over to come sit next to her. I can't decide whether or not I should go over. I can't not go over there. I walk over and sit next to her. Sitting down you wouldn't be able to tell she is really quite short. When she slouches over she doesn't look as tall but when I come and sit next to her she seems much taller, her eyes just about as level as mine.

"Well hello there shorty, nice to see your beautiful eyes." I say. She laughs.

"I do have an unnatural long torso and very short legs."**(Note 1) ** She says lifting up her legs. I lift up mine the same way. My legs almost go twice as long as hers. "Ha-ha told you. Miss I have really short legs is sitting next to the guy with the longest legs in the world." She chuckles again. I join in.

"Well I guess it is true then." I say. We sit in a comfortable silence. I lay back. All of a sudden she lies back too. She snuggles up to me. I wrap my arm around her. _What the heck! I didn't even do that!_ My body is moving on instinct not by experience. The silence continues until I hear slight snoring coming from the little body next to me. I inwardly laugh. Suddenly the door opens.

Peeta's POV

…see a blonde slightly chubby young woman standing in front of me. **(I'm feeling generous all of a sudden. This is the same girl in chapter 9)**

"hello." She says with a mile wide smile.

"Good morning." I extend my hand out, "Peeta, Peeta Mellark." I say. She looks at my hand for a second, and then grabs it.

"I'm not allowed to say my name." she says. _Wait, what? _The last thing I can remember is getting whacked upside the head with something.

Yes another Mystery Person. (Who is different from the other 4) BWAHAHAHAHA!

I sit in my windowsill looking through my binoculars across the way to see the hottest guy on campus. Gale Hawthorne. He is with his friend Finnick Odair. They have their shirts off. Looks like they are just talking and lounging on the couch they got.

"WOW! They look pretty hot. Even hotter than last year." My apprentice says. She has olive skin and jet black hair streaked with white. Not gray mind you, white. It is dyed. She has golden brown eyes. They almost look amber. **(Note 2 and 3)**

"Yeah they do." I say dreamily.

"Yups." She says.

"I wonder if they know who we are." I say.

**So hello again. You still want to know who won the poll, well I'm not sure if I'm going to tell you. It did surprise me when I looked at the result though. So yeah the notes; **

**Note1: I have a really long body and super short legs! I was at a real disadvantage when we had the mile in elementary school. Yups am an alien like dat ;)**

**Note 2: Did I make Foxface's eyes amber? I can't if someone could remind me, or I could look myself but maybe one of you want to be in this story *hint, hint wink wink*  
**

**Note 3: I know a guy with amber eyes. I really don't like him, but I know a guy who does have amber eyes.**

**So you still want to know which one won the poll? Well I might make you wait until the next chapter. I could be mean and say if you review I will PM you which won, but I know there are guests out there who would hate me if I did. So the winner is *********drumroll please*********…hmmmm do I want to tell you IM SO CONFICTED! LOL! ********** *************** it was…**

**SCHOOL OF PANEM! Which was my favorite. So those of you who read CCF it won't be updated as fast as this story mkay? Okay buh-bye.**

**~catchingfire1714**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yellow! so here is another chapter. i wont bore you with a really long A/N so buh-bye well, until the end.**

_Stop letting people_

_who do so little _

_for you control so much_

_of your mind,_

_and emotions_

_- Will Smith_

Yet another Mystery Person (but this one will be revealed)

My frined and I are now at this new school. we only know one person here, but she doesnt know we are here. we dont want her to know. **(i dont know about you but the first person i am thinking of is Prim. but maybe it is not her friends...)** weirdly enough we share a dorm together. it is a little awkward because I am a guy, and she is a girl. but it is fine we practically lived to gether anyways. we walk up to our room. it looks pretty bland.

"Well if this isnt boring i dont know what is." she says.

"yeah I was just thinking that." i reply. i ask her which bed she wants, and she says the one on the right. i flop down on the bed that she didn't choose.

"we need to get school supplies, and decorate our dorm. which do you want to do first?" she asks sitting on her bed. i sit up and shrug.

"i dont know. since when have i been the one to make the decisions?" i ask with a playful voice. she throws a pillow at my face. i catch it and throw it back. the room fills with laughter. when we stop we are both on the floor rolling around. i sit up and look at her. i have never noticed how much time we spend together. _no you like someone else._ yeah i know mind i know. i was just saying. i get up and try to find the bathroom. i open a door. it is the bathroom. Ha, how lucky am I? when i come back out she is laying on her bed with her back facing me. knowing her she is probably sleeping. _always the tired one_. i smile and decied just to take a shower. i walk over to my suit case and take out the clothes i plan on wearing. i put back the shirt and pants. the clothes im wearing arent really dirty i just put them on a few hours ago. so all i have in my hand is my boxers. _eh whatever_. i took a shower this morning. i dont really need new underwear either. i take off my shirt. _i should wait to take anything else just in case she wakes up. _ i like taking showers. they soothe my mind and body. i jut walk into the bathroom. i look in a little door for a towel. _aha. there is two._ i grab one and set in on the counter. i turn on the water. i turn scalding. not all the way to right, but just about. i strip, and walk into the large shower. the hot water turns my skin red almost instantly. i let out a deep sigh. the only thing in the shower besides me is the little travel shampoos, conditioners, and body washes. i grab the shampoo, taking only a small amount. know her i might as well take none. she has very thick hair. it is an average length, but very thick. she uses the whole bottle, and it still barely foams up. not that i would know that. that is what she says. i dont watch her inthe shower, that would be really weird. _what is wrong with you!_ when i rinse the suds out of my hair i continue to stand under the water. once my skin looks like i have been covered head to toe with crimson paint, i step out of the shower. i grab the towel, and turn off the water. the mirrors are fogged up, and he room looks as though i just walked in a sauna. once dried, i put back on the clothes i was wearing. topless, i walk back out to the main area. she is still sleeping. _of course she is._ i grab my shirt and put it back on.

Prims POV **(lol i just realized that i havent had Prim/Foxface in the story since chapter 8)**

Finch and I walk back to our dorm. i like out dorm. it seems very serene. with a few pops of color. i lounge on the couch. Finch comes at sitts next to me. i turn on the TV, and start to channel surf. i turn it on the HGTV channel. i dont ususally like the HGTV channel, but now im so used to it. this channel, animal planet, and food channel are all my sister and Clove watch on TV. Finch just sits there watching the TV. she seems very quiet. i might have to break her. i dont really pay any attention, and instead think off to my first day here at campus. i met a new friend, and live in the same dorm room as her. _i wonder how Rory and Rue are._ i think to my self. they are probably having fun without me. Rue is probably sleeping, and Rory is most likely in the shower. i laugh out loud. Finch just looks at me like i am a murderer. i continue to laugh. she just smiles, rolls her eyes, and returns her attention to the TV screen. _but really i wonder how they are doing_. i continue to marvel, heheh Marvel, over this thought thorugh the rest of the program.

Katniss' POV

after the incident with Clove and that creepy guy i continue to shop. i can see cato pushing a cart for clove. HAHA wimp. i check out, and send the boxes to my house. i see this person walking around with a phone in her hands looking at it like she is a dog looking at a DoggyTreatWorld. **(yes i did just make that up. i am a dork fish like dat lol)** that reminds me i want to text Marvel. i look in all my pockets. i cant find it. _OH CRAP!_ now that i think about it, the phone that personwas holding looked very similar to mine. i cant see that person anymore. i remember that the person was wearing a tanish beige treanch coat, and a fedora. _what the hec?! who wears trench coats and fedoras andthinks they dont look suspicious._ i walk around looking for that person. i see peeta. i think back to this afternoon. he is talking to this blonde chick. a random jeaslousy runs through my body. all of a sudden the girl smiles and hits Peeta upside the head with a crow bar. thining that no one is around she whips out a walkie talkie and says something into it. almost imediately 5 people come and get peeta. i cant quite hear it, but something comes int through her walkie talkie. she scans the aisles until her eyes land on me. she nods and i fall to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(still Katniss' POV)

i wake up with my arms above my head, and my wrists hurting. i have a massive head ache too. i see peeta dangling next to me.

"PEETA!"i yells whisper at him. he looks over. he sees me and his eyes go from his normal bright blue to a deep, dark blue. he wiggles gsinst the chain holding him up. he fails to get away. he screams. i sigh.

"peeta." i say. he keeps struggling. "Peeta." i say with a bit more urgency. he still wiggles around. "PEETA!" i yell at him. he quits moving and looks up at me.

"Katniss." he whispers. his eyes widen.

"what peeta?" i ask him. he nods his head behind me. i turn around and see...

**(i thought about ending it here. and i think i will.)**

**well here is the end. glad to see you guys. JUST KIDDING I CANT STOP IM ON A ROLL! ima keep going.**

i turn around and see...

Finch's POV **(LOL)**

Prim falls asleep on the couch. i pick her up, and lay her on her bed. the few reasons i can pick her up is because one she is so light, and two i am used to dragging my brother to his bed after partying too long with Gale or something. i walk back over tothe TV turn it down real low and continue watching Holmes Inpsection. when i get tired i turn off the TV and trudge to my bed. i fall asleep almost instantly.

Katniss' POV **(lol happy now?)**

i turn around and see Clove and Cato also hanging. they seem to be still unconscious. i scream a blood curdling, ear piercing scream. both of thier heads snap upwards. then to me. i quit screaming.

"w-why a-are w-we here? and wh-where are w-we?" Clove stutters quietly.

"i dont know." i say. clove starts to swing back and forth, but her face is contorted in pain.

"whatt are you doing?" i ask her. she nods he head infront of her. i see it. a button. it probably lets one of us go. i start to swing also to see if i can reach it. we all know that Clove has really short legs. i can see why her face looked like she was in pain. the shackles digging into your wrists certainly hurt. i cant bear the pain anymore so i quit swinging. clove has blood running down her arms, and is still swinging. she swiongs once more and she hits it. it lets out Cato. Cato falls to the ground. clove seems to have passed out. probabaly from pain.

Cato's POV

clove has passed out from pain. the blood still steadily running down he arms is scaring me, but i will have to get her last. i grab the keys off the side of the wall, and and help Katniss out first. i get peta second.

"come here Peeta, help me make sure Clove doesnt fall to the ground." i say waving peeta over. he walks over under clove i open her shackles and she falls into Peeta's arms. he hands her over to me. Katniss and Peeta look for a way out of this room. the room its self is musky, metal, and cramped. katniss finds a switch and it opens a door behind her. we walk through. Katniss runs to a table. i think it has her phone on it. we continue to try to find a way out.

"why isnt this place booby-trapped?" i ask.

"dont say anything you might jinx it." Peeta says.

"well if there were already traps and me not saying there was is not going to make them go away." i say with a bucket of sarcasim. i can tell that Peeta and Katniss are rolling their eyes right now. eventually we find another doo that leads to the outside world. it looks like we are behind one of the buildings in the food court thing. i think of where the office is. i think i saw a hospital thing there. i can see it actually. it is very late, so no one is out side. it is pretty chilly out too. i burst into the hospital and tell the nurse that Clove needs to see someone.

~~~~~SMALL TIME SKIP~~~~~~

Katniss' POV

we had all slept at the hospital waiting for Clove. she was released that morning. it was about 1:00 when we go to the hospital. she was released at 9ish. i headed straight for Gale's dorm. i needed to see one of my siblings, and Gale was the first one after Marvel. my phone wont work. it pascode is locked. i have it in my jacket pocket. Cato and Clove went back to our dorm. i had asked thm how they had gotten there with us. they said they didnt know. when i had goten to Gale's dorm i didnt bother knocking i just barged right on in. they both had no shirts on and were watching the food channel. they both turn their heads to the dorr when i open it.

"Hey katniss whats up?" Gale asks. i dont say anything. i just walk over to him and plop right down next to him and lay my head on his shoulder.

"i was kiddnapped then hung from the celing for hours almost cut my wrists open, and Clove almost sliced her hands off, im just fine. and on top of it i didnt even get to call Marvie." i reply. Finnink i son the other side of me he scoots closer and puts and arm around me too. i take my head off of Gale's and out it on Finnick's because Gale's phone started to ring. he got up and answered it.

"Hello? Yeah, Glimmer? Yeah she is here. Katniss." he says. i get up and grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"Katniss please explain to me why you didnt call your brother. he was in his bed all day all whit and shaky. he waited for you to call him. he has been crying since you left! why didnt you call him!?" Glimmer says then starts to raise her voice at the end.

"oh well, you see..." i tell her what happened. **(bascially chapter 5-this one happend. that is what she told her. minus the mystery persons and Prim and Finches POVs) **

"oh." is all she says.

"yeah tell him that i will call him when i get back to my dorm, okay. and tell him i really miss him." i say before hanging up the phone and handoing it back to Gale.

"well there Kat. you had _quite _the adventure didnt you?" Finnick says. i go sit in between them again, and lay my head on finnick.

"yes, yes i did. but i need to get going so i can call Marvie. i will try to come bye again. And guys, why no shirts?" i ask. they laugh then shrug. _freak-wads_. **(that is what i call my family lol)**

Glimmer's POV

when i hang up with Katniss. i go sit next to Marvel.

"Baby, honey Katniss toild me why she couldnt call you," i say soothingly. "i will tell you what happened." i do, and he starts to cry in the middle of the story. i finish with "she said she would call you when she got back to her dorm." he perks up a bit, but not much. then the phone rings again. it is Katniss. i hand Marvel the phone and he answers

"H-hello?" he asks with a shaky voice.

**so finally done. took me forver to do this. well until next time...**

**~catchingfire1714**


	13. Chapter 13

**well hello there. im listening to the bestest genre of music evah! if someone can guess what it is i will give you a treat! so yeah here is chapter 13. im pretty sure it is chapter 13 anyways...**

_The meaning of life _

_is to give life meaning._

Prim's POV

When I wake up I notice I am on my bed. _Huh i thought i was watching TV with Finch?_ I think to myself. I shrug and get up. I walk, like a zombie, to the bathroom where I use the restroom and turn on the water to take a shower. I remember how all the hot water used to be gone when we let Rory go first to take a shower. He likes hot showers, and when I say hot I don't mean the kind you and I take I am taking about the kind where when someone flushes the toilet and the shower gets really hot, kind of hot. **(lol like how i described that?)** I take off my clothes and take a step into the shower. I let out a sigh.

"Ahhhhhh." it feels great. I get my hair wet, and take my shampoo and squirt some into my hand. I lather it in and rinse it out. Then repeat. After shapooing my hair I do the same with the conditioner, except only once. When I am all washed, including my body, I turn the water off and step out. The room is fairly humid, and the mirrors are halfway fogged. I wipe down the mirrors with the towel, before wrapping it around my body. I open the door and see Finch is awake and reading a book on one of the beanbag chairs. I fix my towel so I don't have to hold it and open my closet. I take out my under clothes and normal clothes I plan on wearing today. I go back into the bathroom to put on my clothes. _AhIi grabbed to wrong shirt!_ I walk back out and cover my self with one arm. I do have a bra on, and a skirt, but that is it. I walk out and put the shirt back and look for the right one. Then I hear Finch start to laugh.

"You dont have to hide. We are both girls. Besides I'm glad you have at least what you have on, on. Finnick walked around the house in just his boxers or less." Finch says opening her book back up. I nod and remove my arm from my chest. It will be easier now that I have to arms to look with. I keep looking, and find a good blouse. I put it one and walk back into the bathroom to do my hair. I think I will straighten my hair today. I take out my straightener and do so. When I finish I walk back out, Finch has new clothes on, and is on her computer.

"Okay two questions. What 'cha doing, and aren't you going to take a shower?" I ask.

"I take showers at night. I took one last night, and I will take one tonight. I am on Facebook chatting with my parents." She replies. I nod and get on my computer.

Katniss' POV

"H-hello?" Marvel asks shakily. My heart breaks at that instant.

"I'm so sorry Marvie, I promise I would've called if I could. I-I-I-I-I..." I start to cry. Good thing Clove and Cato aren't here. "I really wanted to I was going to t-t-text you yesterday, b-b-ut I-I-I-I-I couldnt find my phone. I'm sure Glimmer t-t-told you w-what h-happened." I stutter, tears rolling down my cheeks like a river.

"S-s'okay Kitty, I-I-I understand. Glim did t-tell me." he says then sniffles.

"okay." I say.

"So besides the little accident you had yesterday, how was your first day?"

"It was fine. You know those boys that saved Clove and mine lives those years ago? They go here. The Mellarks, yeah they go here, and I think that Cato and Clove are dating. I'm not sure."

"Cool. So do you think Peeta is hot?" he asks. I roll my eyes.

"I don't know. He is pretty attractive, and he did save my life. I think I like him. Oh they told us that they had both loved us since kindergarten. I remember you were in 3rd grade. I think I remember seeing you a few times. When I did, you were always with you friends joking and clowning around. Then when you saw me watching you, then you came and gave me a hug. Those were alway the best days. The days you gave me hugs. But it all ended next year when you were in 4th grade. You were on the intermediate side while I was just on the primary. Every year next after that I never saw you. Even when you had those buddy things. Where you had younger buddy. You had the other class as me. You always did. Then when I finally got to the intermediate side you were in Jr. High. It really sucked. Then in 7th grade I would only see you maybe after 5th period, because it is on the 9th grade halls. **(i had to put that. my 5th hour class is actually in the 9th grade hallway. but their classes get out 3 or so minutes before we get out, so we dont die of being stepped on. lol)** You were still always joking around with your friends. You still gave me hugs when you saw me, and the best part is that you didnt care if your friends saw. Then you left and I was alone. Then I never saw you in high school. **(i really dont know what high school is like so im not sure if that is a correct assuption.)** Only when got home. Those 2 years every 3 years were always the long, boring, uneventful, bad days. Well that was way off topic..." I say. I don't hear anything at the other end of the line. "Hello?"I ask.

Marvel's POV

"Well that was way off topic." she finishes. I don't say anything. I didnt know I was such an important piece in her life. She was an important piece in mine, and still is. I feel the same the 2 years every 3 years sucked. "Hello?"

"Oh." I clear my throat, "Yeah uhm I miss you Kitty." I say.

"I really miss you too Marvie." We keep talking about everything.

Katniss' POV

It is about 7 when Cato and Clove come in. They see me and immediately go quiet. Clove whispers on Cato's ear for a minute and Cato nods his head. They both lay on Clove's still unmade bed. Marvel and I continue to talk until he says he has to go. He has to go eat dinner, Glimmer is forcing him. I laugh and say,

"Buh-bye Marvie. I really miss you. I love you a lot."

"Bye Kitty. Miss you too. Love you too." We hang up and I smile.

"Why so happy Kit-Kat?" Clove asks.

"Oh nothing just was on the phone with my brother for about 9 hours. It was fantastic." I reply laying back.

"Wow. 9 hours really. Holy cow woman!" Clove says. I shrug.

"When are we going to decorate our dorm" I ask.

"I dont know, tomorrow." she replies. I answer with a simple 'okay.'

**so this chapter is revised a bit. it should have better caps and stuff. i went through it all and fixed it. becuase the computer i use doesnt have Word, so i dont know when there is something spelled wrong or when i have unproper grammar. that is why it is always so bad. i dont type perfect. well yeah here is the chapter hope it was okay. it was kind of a filler, but eh whatever. have nice night, or morning depending on where you live. BYAH!**

**~catchingfire1714**


	14. Chapter 14

**sorry i havent been able to update. this week was filled with pounds of homework... but i am now. okay i know most of you read CCf correct? well if you do, i am having a contest now. it is for who get to write a chapter of CCF. the actual contest will be at the end. okay so here is chapter 14?**

_The moment of happiness we enjoy_

_take us by suprise_

_it it not that we seize them,_

_but that they seize us._

_-Ashley Montagu_

Clove's POV

when i wake up it is about 12:00 AM. _Well it seems to be this time of the night_. **(this happens to me almost every noght too. but ususally it is more around 2 or 3)** i think to myself. i always wake up in the middle of the night. i feel something move next to me. i look over and it is Cato. he wraps his arms around me. _ Oh yeah i forgot he was here._ i snuggle into his arms. he smiles and tightens his grip.

"you have no idea how long i have dreamt you being in this position with me." he says sleepily.

"well sometimes dreams come true." i relpy. he nods his head.

"you need a longer bed, Clovely." he says. i knit my eyebrows together.

"why?"

"my feet are hanging off the end." he says with a breathy chuckle. i snicker.

"are you serious?" i ask.

"yeah."

"well then scoot up, dumbo" he does.

"i will have you know that i am no dumbo i have all 'A's in all my classes missy-loo" he says boping my nose. i crinkle my nose up.

"well arent you fancy. i do too though. **(i have all a's in all my classes currently too!)**"

"well miss smarty pants, dont you have easy classes?" he asks narrowing his eyes. we go on and on like this for a while saying whether or not one of us is cheating in the smartness department. eventually whle Cato is going on about his advanced math class i drift off to sleep.

**(*Clove's dream*)**

_i sit on a couch in an aparment. at least i think it is an apartment. the couch is white and soft. the TVin front of me has on those really annoying baby shows on._

_"What is 2 cookies plus 1 more cookie?" this mouse wearing red shorts asks. __** (bold that isnt in parentheses is what she is thinking) it is 3 cookies! figure it out your self! **__i grab the remote next to me and start to turn the channel._

_"NO mommy don turn da channel i was watching dat." a little girl on the floor pleades. __**what the heck?**__ "no no mommy pwease don turn it! DADDY!" it screams. Cato comes out._

_"what baby?" he asks picking her up._

_"Mommy is turning the channel!" she whines putting her little arms around his neck. she looks cute. she has shoulder length platnim blonde hair and bright blue is probably 3. she looks just like Cato._

_"come on Clove, i know you hate these shows but let Caeleah watch the show. i'll bring Casey out too, so her can watch them. " he asks putting the little girl down. i respond without my choice._

_"fine but you have to get Casey out here." i say. my legs lift me off the couch. Cato yells for Casey. _

_"Mommy, Daddy! Cahner __**(pronounced connor)**__ wont let me on his bed with him!" another girl comes out. _

_"okay come on Calixte __**(pronounced cali-ex-ta [long a sound like as in lake])**__lets go see if i cant fix has long curly dirty blone hair, and my dark grey eyes. she looks to be about 5 or 6. she is quite beautiful. Casey finally comes out. Casey has black hair, but has his fathers eyes. he looks to be about 14 or 15._

_"thanks Casey, after this show is done you can go out with your friends." _

_"thanks mom." i nod and follow Cato to Cahner's room. he looks about 12. he is plying video games. _

_"Cahner let your sister on yor bed." Cato orders. he is very hot when he becomes all authoritive. _

_"Dad she was on. she got off and started to run to the hall way to tell you something." he says pausing his game._

_"is this true Calixte?" he asks crouching down. she nods. _

_"i wanted you to pick me up." she says quietly._

_"you know your too old for that. no more trying to get Cahner in trouble, or any of your other siblings for that matte, okay?" he asks. she nods. he kisses her forehead. _

_"come on Clove lets go to our room, im tired." he says grabbing my hand. i nod and he drags me to our bedroom. i lay down on the rightside. cato sits on the left and takes off his shoes. he lays down next to me. i scoot closer to him, and he pulls me even closer._

_"i love you." he whispers in my ear. without my consent my mouth speaks._

_"i love you too."_

**(*end of Clove's dream*)**

i awake with a start. Cato isnt next to anymore. i turn on my back and inhale deeply. what was that dream? confused i get up. i walk over to my closet, and fish out some clothes to wear today. A yellow v-neck tank-top, and some dark-wash jeans. i grab underclothes that wont be seen through what im wearing,and make my way to the bathroom, still half asleep. when i get in bathroom, i set my clothes on the sink counter and turn on the shower. i strip down and get in. i just stand there for at least 10 minutes under the hot water. i forgot to grab my shampoo from the living area, so i get out, but leave the water on. i wrap a towel around my body, and open the door.

Cato's POV

last night was the best night of my life, by far. when i wake up, clove is still sleeping, i dont want to wake her up, so i quietly get off the bed, and make my way to the front door.

"where you going?" Katniss asks.

"im going back to my dorm to take a shower, then come back," i say. she nods, and walks into the bathroom. i open the door and shut it.

when i get to my dorm i see thresh sleeping. he snores really loud. i laugh and pick out what i am going to wear. i quickly make my way to the bathroom, and take a really fast shower. i was like Flash in there. i walk out and put my dirty clothes on my bed. when i leave Thresh is still snoring as loud as ever. i walk the same path i did to get to my dorm to get back to Clove and Katniss'. when i get to the building and walk in i see a tall, skinny blonde girl staring at me from across the way. _Okay then. that isnt weird._ i walk up to the elevator and get in. when i get to her floor i turn left and look at the room numbers for hers. when i find it i walk in.

Clove's POV

...open the door. i grab my shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. i start to walk back in when i remember i forgot my loofa. i grab it and go back into the shower. once i close the bathroom, i hear the front door open and close. _must be Cato or Katniss._

"Clove?" calls a male voice. _Cato._

"gimme a few im in the shower!" i yell back. i drop the towel and get in. i wash my hair, and body. i use the towel i had used before and dry myself off. i put on the clothes i picked out and walk out with the towel on my head.

"where did you go?" i ask him sitting down on my bed.

"oh i went back to my dorm to take a shower." he says.

"oh coolio." i say. i lay down. my body doesnt fill the entire bed, so cato sits next to my feet. "okay no. just come up and lay next to me." i say patting the space next to me. i even scoot over. he blushes and starts to move. "you blush when i ask you come lay next to me, but you didnt last night." i say. he blushes harder.

"i dont know. it just is weird for you to be asking me to come lay next to you." he says.

"whatever freak-wad." i tease. he laughs.

"call me whatever you want Clover."

Katniss POV

when Cato leaves i take a quick shower and leave the building. i got a travel mug of hot chocolate, and am just walking around. i see peeta sitting at a table not fat from where i am walking. i decide to go sit next to him. i make my over there and sit down in the chair across from him.

"whatcha drinkin?" i ask him. he jumps a bit and looks up from the newspaper he was reading.

"tea." he answers. "You?"

"Hot chocolate. what do you put in your tea, honey, sugar, mint?" i ask.

"honey, and sometimes mint. i never take sugar in my tea."

"huh why not? Finnick would probably have a heart attack if he heard you say that."

"i dont know, i just dont. why would Finnick have a heart attack if he heard me say i dont put sugar in my tea?"

"Finnick loves sugar cubes. he eats them all the time." i reply taking a sip from my mug.

"raw?" he asks disgusted.

"yeah he has some in a bag. he probably brought a suit case just of sugar cubes."

"how is he not fat?" peeta asks astonished.

"he swims a lot. some time he goes to a gym and works out, but it is mostly swimming. him and always joke around when we watch the summer olympics, and say that he could totally beat Ryan Lochte **(sorry you lochte fans, but i am a phelps fan)**" peeta laughs.

"one of these times i will have to watch him swim." he says taking a sip of his tea.

"i think he is swimming today. do you want to go watch him?" i ask.

"there's a pool here?"

"i didnt know that either, but finnick told me that he found one, and he asked me if i wanted to come with him. i told him later."

"thats cool. sure."

"okay, come on." i get up and grab my mug. good thing he called me before i left the house. i know finnick he will throw me into the water. i put on my swim suit under my clothes. Peeta stands up and pulls out his wallet. he leaves some money on the table and follows me. i walk around and weave through the crowds of people to find the pool. i remember where he said it was. i open a door, and the humidity and smell of chlorine hits me full on. i walk in, used to the smell and lack of air. i went to all of Finnick's swim tournaments. Peeta on the other hand looks uncomfortable.

"dont worry, you will get used to it." he nods. i walk around to the side of the pool. i can see Finnick's disorted, tanned body in the water. he starts to swim to the side. he looks like a fish in the water. like he was meant to be one. he comes up.

"Glad you made it!" he says pushing back his hair from his eyes and taking off his goggles.

"yeah me too. you remember Peeta, right?" i ask.

"yeah i sure do. he is the guy who stole you from me."

Peeta's POV

she is probably dating Finnick.

"yeah i sure do. he is the guy who stole you from me." _yep they are dating._

"HA-HA Finnick. you could only dream of having me." _wait what?_

"no i couldnt your like my sister. Gale is my brother from another mother, so that make you my sister from another mister." he says. Katniss laughs. "you should come in guys!" Finnick says.

"i dont think Peeta has a swim suit Katniss says Pulling off her shirt. _WHAT THE HECK!?_

"haha Peeta. dont worry she isnt stripping in front of us. she has the brains to wear a swim suit when coming to the pool with me." Finnick says lifting him self on the side of the pool. _okay. that would have been weird_."i always have extra swim bottoms. follow me, you can borrow them." he says. i nod and follow him. katniss follows behind me.

"hey Finn?" katniss asks. finnick is in his bag digging for the trunks.

"Hmm?"

"can i put my clothes with your crap?" finnick stands up and hands me a pair of gray shorts, and feigns hurt.

"this stuff," he gestures to his bag, "is **not** crap. it is stuff. yeah you can put your stuff with mine. Katniss pulls off her shorts. finnick comes up next to me ans whispers in my ear.

"quit staring she'll hit you. and stop being so obvious you want her." he steps away. "wow Kit-Kat! you are still in shape!" he says comiong up behind her and grabbing her from behind.

"FINNICK!" she yells. but is laughing.

"go on Peeta go get dressed." finnick says. i walk to a stall and change. i keep my shirt on.

Finnick's POV

Peeta really really like Katniss, and it is so obvious. i carry Katniss out to the pool and walk to the deep end. she knows there isnt any getting out of my arms so she stopped squirming.

"ready. 1, 2, 7!" i say and jump in with he in my arms. when we get in i let go and let her resurface. i swim to the other side of the pool.

"HOWS THE WEATHER BACK THERE?" Katniss asks.

"JUST DANDY!" i reply. then i see peeta come out. he has his shirt on. _oh come on he cant be that big._

"hey peet. im am gonna call you that from now on kay? really dude take off your shirt. you cant be that bad." i say. he sighs. he crosses his arms and lifts his shirt up. "you aint that bad. better than most the guys i work with. not as good as me, but not bad.

"always the modest one." Katniss jokes putting her arm around my waist.

"Yup thats me! now come Peets. come into the water. i will carry you."

"he is serious. he carried Gale in a pool before. if can carry Gale, he can carry you" Katniss says seriously. i dont feel like being carried, i walk over to the stairs.

"oh my gosh Peeta your so boring!" finnick says. next thing i know Finnick is carrying me. he throws me in. i surface, and see that Finnick os got-rolling. Katniss is smiling. i roll my eyes and go under and swim around. i swim until i cant hold my breath any longer. i resurface, and both Finnick and Katniss are in the water. i see them laughing pretty far from me. all of a sudden finnick goes under, and katniss follows. i dot know where either of them went theni see a tanned figure headed straight for me. my gosh he swims comes up next to me, and soon after Katniss is on the other side.

"see no reason to be afraid of the water." Finnick says. i roll my eyes again. "you not a bad swimmer for a first timer."

"oh its not my first time. i was in a league wheni was like 7 or 8." peeta says.

"wow! first time i heard you talk today. was afraid you didnt talk. you were in a league?" Finnick asks.

"yeah i was. i quit though."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" finnick yells.

"i dont know. my mom said i had too."

"why?"

"i dont know. probably because she thought i was having fun, whivh i was, and took me out."

"why would she do that?"

"why do youkeep asking questions? because she doesnt love me."

"Pfft! im sure she does."

"HA! only in my dreams. she was abusive. kicked me out of the house before i was 10. Cato too."

"huh. well i dont like depressing stories, so lets have some fun.

"okay." we swim around until we hear something, or rather someone, come through the door.

**so here is the end with a cliffhanger. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! i am so evil! so the questions for the contest are:**

**how many fans were pointing at Katniss?**

**how many cat related nicknames does Katniss have?**

**how many members od the ISFTR are there?**

**What does Cato do for revenge on clove?**

**what does ISFTR stand for?**

**what are all the ISFTR names?**

**who stalks who?**

**How does Clove like her bed?**

**okay that is it. and no chapter for either until someone gets them all right. oh and whoever gets them right i will PM you that you will write a chapter...okay. Until next time...**

**~catchingfire1714**


	15. Chapter 15

**well im sorry for being a lazy bumm and not updating. i have been very lazy, and just been on FB or eating... A LOT! so i have decided to start another chappie..oh and mellarkfan121 on top of your story, and the one we are going to do together, you won the contest. only because no one else entered in... FOR SHAME ON ALL Y'ALLS! you couldve at least tried... well im done for shaming, and this chapter is having Clato again, and i know that there is a person who reads this story who hates Clato...**

_Some pursure happiness,_

_while other create it._

when Cato finally came and lied down with me, i just laid down with him, and relished upon my most recent dream. _what does this dream mean? what was up with it. i mean it wasnt a bad dream. it was even a good dream, but where the heck had it even come from._ something doawns on me and i sit upright suddenly.

"What's wrong, Clove?" Cato asks. _What are we Cato? What do you want us to be? Are we boy friend and Girlfriend? _all these thoughts and others some to my brain as soon as that last word comes out of his mouth.

"nothing is _wrong_ persay. i-i-i just want... what... do you... are we..." i say within sighs.

"What Clove?" he asks gently. he caresses my face, then pulls a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Tell me."

"what are we? are we like friends, good friends, boyfriend girlfriend, friends with benefits, stangers? What do you want us to be?" i say quietly. Cato's eyes go wide and his face pales. he looks flabbergasted by question.

"i dont know. Clove i like you a lot. but im not sure if _you _ want to be _my _girlfriend." he says. i scoff.

"Who wouldnt want to be your girlfriend. anyone in their right mind would want to." i say. he smiles and laughs a bit.

"but i dont want anyone, Clove. i want one girl, who i have wanted since Kindergarten. I want you Clove." he says with his head down, playing with his fingers.

"maybeiwanttobewithyou" i say really fast. he gives me I-have-no-idea-what-the-heck-you-just-said look. i get that a lot.

"what now?"

"i said maybeiwanttobewithyou." i say just as fast. he gives me the same look.

"okay just text it to me i have my phone." he says getting it out of his back pocket.

"UGH fine. But you really need to learn to how to understand me when i talk fast." i say grabbing mine. i text him exactly what i said.

**I said, maybe I want to be with you too...**

**~Clover**

when Cato's phone goes off, telling him he has gotten my text, his face whitens. Then his thumbs start to move rapidly around his keyboard. My phone vibrates in my hands.

**Uhm. i don't know what to say. Do you maybe what to be my girlfriend then?**

**~Cato**

Did he just ask me that? i look up at him. he is looking down, so i cant see his face. i start to reply.

**Only under one condition. i get to call you Catie whenever i want. including in front of your guy friends!**

**~Clover**

when he looks down at his phone. first his eyes widen, then he smiles.

"Of course." he says before leaning in to kiss me.i lean forward too. we meet in the middle. when we break apart, i say "Good.". he just smiles.

**all of you are probably diapointed about the length, but i have been busy with my me time, and then i have been playing tripoly with my mom, and her fiancee, and i totally beat them both to next week, and i hadnt even played before! yeah ima bos like dat. lol. well again im sorry for not updating AT ALL. im just super lazy...**

**~catchingfire1714**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello me pretties! How's it going? I'm fine; I am just writing another chapter. Soon I will be writing one for meh other story I is doing with mellarkfan121. After this one. Sorry it was a bad chapter before and this one won't be the best either, it is gonna be about Clove and Katniss decorating their room. For those of you who get confused easily, don't bash on me and say that it was too confusing. Yes, I do care about you guys, but I also like my chapters to be detailed. That explains in depth detail. I'm sorry. Uhm if you guys have any ideas for this story that would be great, just leave it in a review or PM me. I would like to thank all of you for staying with this story, and its slow updates. So yeah let's get this chapter going.**

_The future belongs to those who believe _

_In the beauty of the dreams_

_~Eleanor Roosevelt_

Clove's POV

Katniss and I wake up early to start decorating our room. We haven't let either of us see what either of us have. We agreed not to do that last night. I have a bunch of boxes on my side of my room, and so does Katniss. I start to unpack the biggest box. After I cut open the top I stop.

"Wait, shouldn't we put the duct tape down first?" I ask her. She stops cutting and nods. I take out the roll I got.

"Oh, I need a ladder." I say.

"Why?" Katniss asks pulling of a tab.

"Uh, I'm not tall enough to reach to the ceiling, duh!" I reply.

"Yeah me either. You should call up your sky scraper of a boyfriend." She says as she starts to go over the door.

"Yeah I will call him." I say whipping out my phone. I go to the recent calls and find Cato's name. I tap it and put the phone up to my ear. He answers after the 3rd ring.

"Hey Clover."

"Hey Catie. Hey can I ask you a favor."

"Yeah what do you need?"

"Can you come over to my dorm? I need some help with the duct tape. Neither Katniss nor I can reach the ceiling. Yeah we both know I'm very short. I mean Katniss is like 5 foot 7 or 8, but heh, I'm like 5 foot 2 so, yeah." I ramble.

"Yeah I'll be there soon." He replies.

"Thanks!" I exclaim.

"No problem." He says then hangs up.

"He will be here soon he says." I say to Katniss who is now starting on the ground. I get mine to and start on the other side of the room. I go around the window, and then come down from what I judge the middle of the room to be. Katniss and I meet in the middle and now we both the sit on our beds waiting for Cato to get here. We hear a knock. I get up to answer the door. It is Cato, of course.

"Hey thanks for coming."

"Oh yeah. Any time." He says. "Now, the duct tape please." he sticks out his hand for the roll in my hand. I hand it to him and he pulls off tab and lifts his hands up to the ceiling. His arms are bent, they aren't straight. He unrolls the tape the whole way to the door from the other side. He cuts of when he gets to the end.

"Thanks Catie!" I say giving him a half-hug.

"Yup." He says.

"You can leave, or you can stay and help." Katniss offers.

"No I was with Peet earlier; I told him I would be back soon, so I gotta run." He says giving me a kiss and heading out the door.

We continue to decorate our room. My side is still looking a bit bland because I haven't got much up yet, but it I will look very flamboyant when I'm done. I read the instructions for items I need to put together, and how to hand certain things up. When I get down the more details of stuff I start to get a bit more meticulous about how things re placed. I bought a bunch of different types of paper. I have plenty of different types of boxes for them. I have a 10x20 box where I out all my blank standard sized paper in, the same sized box for colored paper, and another for lined, and yet another for same sized construction paper. I have a short, almost flat box that I have my long white paper in. I have a square shaped one that is fairly tall that I put my colored construction paper in. I put them in so I can see all the colors without digging through a giant pile. I have a wide but short box for my white poster board, and another one similar to my colored long construction paper for my colored poster board, except more rectangular. I have a box for 100 colored pencils. It is shaped like a cube. It has 100 little holes in the bottom so I can stick the colored pencils in so I can see what color they are. I sick them sharp side up, and put them in color coded according to the rainbow (some for the colored paper, and boards) **(see the beginning wasn't the hard to understand. You were probably like, oh this isn't **_**that**_** hard to understand, then you would get to this part about the paper and pencils and stuff and go whaaaaa?! What is going on? If you can't all the way figure out what everything means you can skip this part. It isn't really that important)** I do the same with crayons, chalk, and pens. I have a kind of smallish box that holds my paints. They aren't as fancy as I've heard Peeta's are, but they are what I have. Plus I don't need fancy ones. I have a book self I bought just for these boxes. (Did I say they were all see-through? Well they are) I put the flat ones on top of each other on the bottom shelf on the ground, and the smaller ones on the top. The book self isn't tall enough to where I can't reach the top self. I made sure of the thing wouldn't be too much taller than me when I got it. I start to set up my bed now. The sheet that goes around the bed is yellow, and my sheet that goes over the bed is orange. The bed skirt is orange and yellow stripes. The comforter is orange with yellow random sized polka dots on it. There are 8 pillows. 2 I am only going to use though. The first two in the back are orange then the next two are yellow, the next two are orange, then one in the middle of the ones behind is yellow, then a weird cylinder shaped neck pillow that no one ever uses, is orange. I set my bed up all pretty. I fix the sheets and comforter so there are no wrinkles in them. I plop down on my bean bag.**(you start to read now, it isn't as confusing here)** I watch Katniss finish up with her stuff. Hebe looks nice. It has a zebra comforter and gray and, muted green pillows. She only has four on her bed. Her side of the room is more grown up and mature. I am the probably the one of the most mature in our group, but my favorite colors are going to be present in my room. And not just all little pops of color, like full on like I have it. I have some things that are neutral, like my book shelf, and boxes. Some of the bins I have around the room for trash, clothes, and a little mail box are colored though. Katniss has her bow and arrows in a case on a stand against the wall. That reminds me of my knives. I get up and grab my knives from under my bed. I take all of them and set them in an extra flat box. One like the ones used for the standard sized pieces of paper. I have different sizes. I have four that hare small that I put in my hair, when I put it up, and then I have some medium sized ones that go on my forearms. I only wear those ones when it is winter and I have on a long sleeve shirt though. I have two that are a small amount bigger that strap around my thighs. I don't use these ones almost ever. I only use them when I wear dresses or skirts. I almost never wear them. I only wear them if I'm forced. I have a lot more that I haven't even token out of my bag yet. I had a bag with just my knives in it. I decide not to take those ones out. I leave the box open on my bed while I polish them.

"Seriously Clove. Polishing your knives. I'm surprised you didn't bring them all." Katniss says sitting on the other side of my bed.

"Oh, I did. I just don't want to take them all out. I want to keep some hidden if needed for certain circumstances. "I say with a sly smile. Katniss laughs. I join her. When I finish polishing my knives I propose we go get some food to eat.

"Yeah, all that work made me hungry. Let's go." Katniss says getting up. I follow her out, and we start to make our way to the food court thingy area.

**So this is the end. Uhm I don't know what else to say. How many of our read mellarkfan121's and I's other story, Camp HG? I know a few of you do, and if you don't, I would be very pleased if you guys did. But you don't have to. Uhm… If you have any idea to take this story they would be greatly appreciated. Just leave it in a review of PM. Thank you. Until next time**

**~catchingfire1714**


End file.
